Shinobi di Sekolah Sihir
by ishak13
Summary: Dia tidak seharusnya disini. Maksudku dia bahkan bukan seorang penyihir atau semacamnya, dia itu shinobi dan dia cuma belajar sihir layaknya penyihir lain saat punya waktu luang saja. Lagi pula bukankah dia kesini hanya karena kakaknya saja? diatas semua itu tangan kanannya adalah mimpi buruk bagi semua orang didunia ini.
1. Siswa baru

Aduhhhhhhh….. saya minta maaf banget udah ngepublish gitu aja. Niatnya mau coba-coba ternyata kepublish beneran mana pake proxy lagi ngepublishnya gara-gara keblok… yaudah deh kali ini author beneran ngepublishnya…. *hiks* maaf ya saya noob *hiks*

Btw Mahouka koukou no rettousei itu milik Ishida kana dan Satou Tsutomu dan Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menjadi siswa asing disini sepertinya memang dapat mengundang perhatian siswa lainnya…. Walaupun kata 'asing' disini kurang tepat digunakan karena sebenarnya siswa 'asing' ini bukanlah siswa yang berasal dari luar negeri, melainkan hanyalah seorang siswa yang mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik layaknya siswa pindahan dari Eropa ataupun USNA.

Rambut pirang dan mata biru sudah bisa membuatmu terlihat layaknya orang dari negeri barat yang pindah ke negeri timur seperti jepang ini. Tidak ada maksud rasis dalam itu, hanya saja tatapan ataupun lirikan dari siswa lainnya membuat siswa 'asing' ini merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal bisa saja kalau siswa 'asing' ini bukan berasal dari negara luar yang pindah, namun cuma orang yang mempunyai darah orang luar sehingga mempunyai penampilan seperti itu.

Namun tetap saja itu tidak akan berubah kecuali si siswa 'asing' tersebut berteriak dengan keras atau menjelaskan kesetiap siswa lainnya yang ia temui kalau dia bukanlah siswa yang berasal dari luar negeri. Namun kalau dia melakukan itu, siswa lainnya akan menatap aneh dan berfikir "Apa dia sudah gila?" atau "Mana peduli aku akan hal itu." Jadi akan jauh lebih baik jika ia diam saat ini.

"Ahhh.. lelahnya… si ero-sensei itu benar-benar serius saat latihan…"

Gumam si siswa 'asing' itu dengan nada kelelahan.

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru, jadi hari ini cukup penting sehingga ia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak masuk, terlebih hari ini adalah hari pembagian ID card siswa yang menjadikan alasan lebih kuat untuk masuk… walaupun sekarang siswa 'asing' dalam keadaan lelah dan kurang bertenaga karena terlalu bersemangat saat latihan bersama senseinya tadi malam sehingga ia hanya tidur 2 jam setelah pulang habis latihan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit ia melihat sebuah bangku taman yang dapat diduduki dengan 1 orang siswa laki-laki berambut hitam bertubuh tegap sedang duduk sambil memainkan mobile terminalnya. Si siswa yang sedang duduk sepertinya adalah siswa jalur 2 atau siswa cadangan/pengganti dari siswa jalur 1 seperti dirinya. Dia bisa mengetahuinya dari tidak adanya emblem bunga berkelopak 8 di bajunya yang merupakan ciri khas dari SMA 1 ini.

Alasan adanya perbedaan antara siswa jalur 1 dan jalur 2 adalah hasil dari masalah dalam pembelajaran ilmu sihir itu sendiri. Kesalahan dan error yang terjadi di sekolah sihir saat praktek jumlahnya tidaklah sedikit dan dapat menciptakan trauma dan shock bagi siswa yang mengalaminya, dan jumlah kesalahan yang ada ini hampir berbanding lurus dengan siswa yang putus sekolah karena trauma tersebut.

Dan disitulah guna jalur 2 ada yaitu mengisi kekosongan yang ada di jalur 1. Karena alasan ini siswa jalur 2 dipandang sebelah mata oleh siswa jalur 1 karena dianggap cuma pengganti dan pengisi kekosongan, selebihnya mereka dianggap tidak berguna disekolah ini.

Sekolah juga tentunya lebih mengutamakan siswa jalur 1 dari pada siswa jalur 2. Ini dilakukan karena terbatasnya jumlah pengajar sihir yang ada, jadi mereka harus meraih prestasi sihir dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Tanya siswa 'asing' berambut pirang itu kepada siswa rambut hitam yang sedang duduk. Dia melihat siswa 'asing' itu sebentar sampai ia akhirnya memberikan jawabannya.

"Ahh.. silahkan, tempat ini kosong."

Jawab si siswa rambut hitam itu dengan suara monoton, suaranya seperti menggambarkan kalau siswa berambut hitam ini tak mempunyai emosi. Setelah mendengar jawabnnya si siswa 'asing' memberikan anggukan kecil lalu duduk sekitar 30 cm disebelah si siswa berambut hitam.

Sebenarnya si siswa 'asing' agak ragu untuk duduk karena harus duduk dengan siswa dari jalur 2. Ini bukan karena ia memandang status si siswa berambut hitam tersebut, tapi ini karena ia tidak mau untuk mengundang perhatian yang tidak menyenangkan untuk siswa berambut hitam itu seperti 'siswa asing yang duduk bersama cadangannya'. Si siswa 'asing' sadar betul akan diskriminasi yang diterima siswa jalur 2 sehingga ia agak ragu.

Tapi karena dihalaman sekolah sudah tidak ada terlalu banyak siswa, maka duduk sebentar di kursi itu bukanlah hal buruk. Terlebih ia bisa berkenalan dengan siswa berambut hitam itu, bahkan mungkin menjadi teman pertamanya disekolah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

Ucap siswa 'asing' itu sambil mengulurkan tangan tanda meminta perkenalan kepada siswa berambut hitam itu.

Sekali lagi ia melihat Naruto. Sorot matanya tajam layaknya elang tapi Naruto tidak bergeming dengan tatapannya. Setelah ia melihat Naruto beberapa saat ia menaruh mobile terminalnya di pangkuannya dan akhirnya menjawab uluran tangan dari Naruto.

"Namaku Shiba Tatsuya."

Setelah ia memperkenalkan diri terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Ini terjadi karena Naruto bingung apa yang ingin ia bicarakan sedangkan Tatsuya sepertinya tidak tertarik membuka obrolan dengan Naruto.

Keheningan ini terganggu oleh beberapa siswi melintas sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Lihat itu ada Weed dan siswa asing."

"Apa mereka saling mengenal?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal siswa asing, tapi lihat Weed itu datangnya cukup awal, sungguh antusias padahal dia cuma cadangan."

"Iya benar, pada akhirnya cuma akan jadi cadangan."

Itulah pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan dari siswi-siswi itu. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menegur mereka, bukan untuk membela dirinya tapi untuk membela Tatsuya, orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata kakaknya dan ia sadar kalau sebaiknya ia tak memicu keributan pada hari ini. Sebagai gantinya tangannya mengepal dengan keras yang merupakan akibat dari menahan amarah, yahh… pada dasarnya Naruto memang buruk mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

"Oi, Tatsuya… kau tidak marah pada mereka?"

Naruto secara tiba-tiba bertanya, pertanyaan ini sekaligus memecah keheningan, terlebih ia menyebut nama Tatsuya dengan nama depannya. Dimuka Naruto masih terlihat jelas raut wajah orang yang kesal, sedangkan Tatsuya Memasang ekspresi tenang dan datarnya. Tatsuya sendiri seperti tidak peduli oleh kata-kata siswi yang mengejeknya dengan kata 'Weed'. Padahal penggunaan kata-kata ini dilarang oleh sekolah, karena dianggap sebagai kata-kata yang terlalu merendahkan siswa jalur 2.

"Yahh.. memang itu tidak enak didengar.. Tapi diskriminasi terhadap siswa jalur 2 adalah sesuatu yang lazim terjadi. Sekalipun aku marah atau merasa tidak senang… tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Jawab Tatsuya sambil mengela nafas. Ia sadar betul akan diskriminasi yang menimpanya namun ia sepertinya tipe orang yang menerimanya dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Kata-katamu benar, tapi diskriminasi seperti itu tetaplah tak bisa dibenarkan… aku mengerti soal perbedaan tapi itu tetaplah bukan alasan yang bisa membuatmu menghina orang sesuka hati…. Tidak semua orang dilahirkan dengan bakat dalam bidang yang sama."

Ekspresi Naruto melunak di kalimat akhir. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau sekolah sihir seperti ini sangatlah ketat persaingannya, dan mengeluh adalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti apalagi sihir bisa disebut ilmu extact jadi kemampuan sihir mutlak diperlukan. Tapi bagaimana pun jiwa 'kebenaran' dalam diri Naruto tidak dapat membenarkannya. Tatsuya agak kaget dengan kata-kata Naruto karena selain kata-katanya mirip dengan apa yang adiknya akan katakan, ia juga sepertinya menaruh kepedulian yang besar pada dirinya walau baru beberapa saat bertemu.

Biasanya Tatsuya akan mewaspadai orang yang mencurigakan yang mendekatinya atau adiknya, namun sepertinya Naruto adalah tipe orang yang dasarnya memang peduli akan orang lain. Tapi walaupun begitu…

"…Padahal baru beberapa menit bertemu tapi kau sudah berkata hal-hal seperti itu. Jujur saja kata-katamu mengingatkan ku pada adikku."

Tatsuya Tersenyum sambil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang agak kaget soal Tatsuya yang tersenyum kepadanya. Namun setelah itu Tatsuya melanjutkan sambil menatap kembali ke terminal mobilenya.

"Aku adalah orang yang baru kau kenal kenapa kau begitu peduli? Tak peduli seberapa baiknya dirimu tapi marah sampai seperti itu karena orang yang baru saja kau kenal diejek oleh sesuatu yang lazim terjadi ini adalah hal yang aneh."

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya terhadap pertanyaan Tatsuya. Memang benar ia terlihat sangat peduli terhadap Tatsuya tetapi ia melakukan ini bukan karena ia peduli, ia melakukan ini karena memang seperti itulah sifatnya. Terlebih ia mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam tentang diskriminasi yang membuat ia sangat peduli terhadap orang lain disekitarnya.

"…Anggap saja aku ini dasarnya orang yang gampang peduli akan orang-orang yang disekitarnya."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara yang jelas walaupun nadanya lebih pelan dari biasanya. Tatsuya yang mendengar hal itu melirik kearah Naruto.

"Jujur saja itu membuatmu terlihat mencurigakan, baik pun ada batasnya…"

Kata-kata Tatsuya tidak membuat Naruto kaget, sifat kepeduliannya terhadap orang lain memang terkadang membuat ia sering dicurigai.

Tatsuya mematikan mobile terminalnya lalu berdiri. Disaat itu dia memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa senyumannya sedikit mengejek.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini sejenis gay, ya?"

Masih dengan senyuman kecil itu Tatsuya mengejek Naruto.

"Oi oi oi… kau mengajakku berantem?!"

Dengan sigap Naruto berdiri dan menjawab ejekan yang dilontarkan Tatsuya. Tentunya ia juga mengerti kalau Tatsuya sedang bercanda.

"Hei kalian, upacara penerimaan sudah akan dimulai! Kalian siswa barukan?"

Tiba-tiba suara mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Tatsuya.  
Suara tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan suara "ahh.." karena kaget ada yang menegur mereka sementara Tatsuya hanya menatap kearah suara itu berasal.

Aura pertemanan Tatsuya yang tadi ia dapatkan dari pembicaraan dari Naruto menghilang dan digantikan dengan aura yang sama saat Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan Tatsuya. Aura yang terasa kosong namun awas.

Yang Naruto lihat dari orang yang membuat suara itu adalah; cantik, senyum yang manis, pendek, tubuh yang preposional, embelem bunga berkelopak 8, dan….. sebuah CAD dipergelangan tangannya. Kalau ingatan Naruto benar harusnya yang boleh membawa CAD adalah dewan siswa atau semacamnya sedangkan siswa biasa tidak diperbolehkan. Jadi apakah perempuan didepannya ini seorang anggota dari dewan siswa? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

Naruto juga menangkap mata Tatsuya yang juga memperhatikan CAD dari perempuan didepannya ini, sepertinya Tatsuya juga sadar akan perempuan ini merupakan dewan siswa atau semacamnya.

CAD (Casting Assistant Device)—processor pendukung rapalan sihir.  
Di negara ini, ini dikenal juga sebagai ( Operator Sihir ). Sesuatu yang menggantikan alat-alat seperti mantra, jimat, segel tangan, lingkaran sihir, buku-buku sihir, dan metode tradisional lainnya untuk merapal sihir, itu adalah alat yang dibutuhkan oleh setiap Teknisi Sihir modern.

Jaman sekarang, tidak ada lagi penelitian menggunakan kata-kata, atau frase tunggal untuk merapal sihir. Jika menggunakan jimat dan lingkaran sihir dan lain-lain, waktu terpendek untuk merapal sihir sekitar 10 detik, sedangkan yang paling lama dapat mencapai lebih dari satu menit tergantung pada sihir yang dilakukan, sedangkan CAD dapat mengurangi waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai kurang dari satu detik.

Walaupun merapal sihir bisa dilakukan tanpa CAD, tetapi tidak ada teknisi sihir yang walaupun tidak menggunakan CAD, dapat mempercepat perapalan sihir nya. Di antara orang-orang yang telah mendedikasikan diri untuk spesialisasi dalam satu keterampilan khusus tentang fenomena supranatural atas kehendak mereka sendiri, yang disebut "Pengguna Kekuatan Supranatural", orang-orang yang menginginkan kecepatan dan stabilitas yang dapat disediakan oleh suatu sistem aktivasi dan suka menggunakan CAD, sudah umum dilakukan setiap orang.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti setiap orang yang memiliki CAD dapat menggunakan sihir. CAD hanya memudahkan dalam rangkaian aktivasi, dan semuanya tergantung pada kemampuan dari teknisi sihir itu sendiri dalam merapal sihir.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, ini membuat perempuan itu kaget dan berkedip beberapa kali. Naruto mengakui kalau ini bukanlah tindakan yang sopan, tapi beginilah Naruto. Kalau nilai kesopanan dihitung dalam pelajaran sekolah saat SD ataupun SMP nilainya sudah pasti kecil. Terlebih memang banyak yang bilang soal sopan santunnya terhadap orang lain, perempuan ,dan terkadang orang tua itu kurang. Bukan hal yang jarang Naruto memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan yang aneh-aneh.

Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto sering memanggil orang yang bahkan ia baru dikenalnya dengan nama depan, seperti Tatsuya tadi. Tapi ini bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa menjadi sopan, hanya saja dia lebih suka tipe sosialisasi yang bebas yang tidak menitikberatkan pada kesopanan atau tata krama.

"Ahh.. Maaf aku ketua dewan siswa dari SMA 1 Saegusa Mayumi, ditulis Nanakusa dalam kanji tapi dibaca Saegusa."

Naruto menaikan alisnya, ia cukup kaget karena sudah dapat menemui seorang elit hari ini.

Saegusa…. Salah satu dari 10 klan master sekaligus pemimpinnya. Naruto sudah diceritakan oleh kakaknya tentang hal ini, tentang ketua dewan siswa dari SMA 1 yang sekarang adalah salah satu dari 10 klan master, bahkan kakaknya memberitahu Naruto sedikit tentang sifat dan kemampuannya. Selain itu kakaknya mengatakan kalau ketua dari dewan siswa yang sekarang sudah mengetahui atau lebih tepatnya diberi tahu oleh kakaknya tentang rahasia miliknya sendiri. Kalau begini secara tidak langsung artinya perempuan didepan Naruto ini sudah mengetahui identitas asli milik Naruto.

"Aku terkesan.. itu layar sentuh?"

Saegusa-senpai menunjuk pada mobile terminal milik Tatsuya.

"Sekolah kita melarang penggunaan terminal tampilan virtual. Tetapi, sangat disayangkan masih banyak siswa yang menggunakan tipe tampilan virtual. Namun, kamu menggunakan tipe layar sentuh bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah."

'Benarkah?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Memang ia pernah mendengar kalau tipe tampilan virtual lebih banyak dipakai saat ini namun ia tidak mengetahui kalau disekolah ini memakai tipe visual itu dilarang. Ditempat Naruto berasal kebanyakan orang yang memakai visual itu jarang dan hanya pada situasi tertentu saja orang-orang menggunakannya, kerena itu ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tipe layar sentuh. Lagipula kakaknya juga telah membiasakan dirinya memakai yang layar sentuh.

"Tipe virtual tidak enak dipakai kalau ingin membaca."

Jawab Tatsuya dengan ringkas.

"Jadi dibandingkan menonton animasi, kamu lebih memilih untuk membaca ? jarang sekali ada yang melakukannya. Aku juga lebih memilih informasi dari buku dibanding dari animasi, jadi aku senang ada orang yang berpikiran sepertiku."

Naruto membenarkan ini dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia juga memang lebih suka menonton animasi ketimbang membaca, namun karena ia sudah terlanjur lebih terbiasa membaca makanya dia lebih mengutamakan membaca informasi. Sedangkan animasi digunakan olehnya untuk memberikan gambaran atau membantunya dalam proses belajar.

Sementara itu Mayumi tiba-tiba melihat kearah Naruto yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka berdua bicara. Dari wajahnya sepertinya ia merasa tidak enak karena sedang asik mengobrol dan terkesan melupakan Naruto, melihat ini Naruto langsung bertindak agar membuat senpainya itu tak merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku tadi aku sudah bertanya namamu tapi tak memberitahukan namaku. Aku Namikaze Naruto salam kenal."

"Ahh… aku juga, namaku Shiba Tatsuya."

Disaat itu perempuan yang menjabat sebagai ketua itu kaget sambil bergumam kecil "Naruto-kun dan Shiba-kun…" namun sayangnya gumamannya tidak terdengar baik oleh Tatsuya maupun Naruto.

"Sudah waktunya….. permisi."

Tiba-tiba Tatsuya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Mayumi, Naruto ingin mengejar Tatsuya tapi ia merasa tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan senpainya begitu saja seperti Tatsuya.

"Ya ampun sopan sekali…"

Keluh Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Mungkin ia memang yang orang seperti itu… lagipula sebaiknya kita juga harus cepat-cepat ke auditorium."

Ajak Mayumi dengan senyum sementara naruto mengangguk kecil dan mendesah "Awas kau nanti Tatsuya..", kata-kata ini mendapat tanggapan dari senpainya yang tertawa kecil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saat ini setengah dari tempat duduk di auditorium sudah terisi. Karena tidak ada aturan yang mengharuskan siswa untuk duduk di tempat tertentu membuat siswa bebas duduk dimana saja.

Tapi walaupun begitu terlihat jelas pembagian untuk tempat duduk siswa baru itu.

Setengah dari baris pertama akan ditempati oleh Bloom. Siswa yang memiliki emblem bunga berkelopak delapan di dada kiri mereka. Siswa baru yang bisa mendapat manfaat penuh dari kurikulum di sekolah ini.

Setengah dari baris belakang akan ditempat oleh Weeds. Siswa yang dada kirinya kosong. Sisa baru yang hanya diterima sebagai cadangan.

Walaupun mereka sama-sama siswa baru yang menjadi murid dari sekolah ini di setiap hari yang sama, mereka terbagi dengan rapi menjadi kelompok dengan emblem dan kelompok tanpa emblem.

Dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dipaksakan.

Para Weeds sadar dan menerima diskriminasi itu. Kejam memang 'yang menerima diskriminasi itu adalah siswa yang terkena diskriminasi'. Itu jugalah yang membuat Naruto berfikir kalau sebenarnya siswa-siswa Weeds itulah yang memberi jarak dan juga perbedaan terhadap siswa Blooms sehingga diskriminasi terjadi.

Saat berjalan kesini bersama dengan Mayumi, Naruto diceritakan olehnya kalau Tatsuya adalah siswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk. Hal itu membuat Naruto kaget, setelah itu Naruto bertanya nilai praktek sihir milik Tatsuya. Dan benar saja nilainya dibawah rata-rata bahkan untuk seorang Weeds, ini membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Selain itu senpainya itu juga memberi tahukan kalau orang yang menjadi perwakilan siswa baru disekolah ini adalah adiknya Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki.

Ini membuat naruto mengingat kata-kata Tatsuya yang katanya Naruto itu mengingatkan kalau kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto tadi mirip dengan adiknya. Ini juga membuat Naruto penasaran seperti apa adiknya Tatsuya itu.

Apakah gadis yang memiliki tatapan tajam seperti kakaknya atau bahkan memiliki tubuh tegap layaknya Tatsuya. Namun pikiran itu membuat Naruto harus menahan tawanya dan juga mendapat reaksi senpainya yang bingung dan bertanya "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Dan juga "Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" namun akhirnya Naruto juga menjawab dengan "Bukan apa-apa, cuma teringat sesuatu yang lucu.." sambil menahan tawanya lagi.

Ahh iya, Saegusa-senpai memang memanggil Naruto dengan nama depannya bukan nama keluarganya, ini tentunya hasil dari persetujuan dari Naruto sendiri yang memperbolehkan dirinya dipanggil dengan apa saja selama itu bukanlah panggilan yang aneh.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin memanggil senpainya itu dengan nama depannya namun karena ia tak ingin dianggap tak sopan karena memanggil nama orang seenaknya.

Tapi saat Naruto memikirkan itu, senpainya memberitahunya kalau ia juga bebas memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Tapi saat itu adalah saat terakhir ia dapat mengobrol dengan senpainya karena harus berpisah, ini karena senpainya itu harus memberikan sambutan sebagai ketua dewan siswa sedangkan Naruto harus duduk bersama dengan siswa-siswa baru lainnya. Namun tak lupa juga saat berpisah senpainya itu memberikan kedipan centil namun manis kepada Naruto.

"Wanita manis, baik hati, murah senyum, lembut, dan juga centil…" itulah salah satu hal yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya terhadap dirinya.

Ini memang sangat tepat kalau harus mengambarkan senpainya itu. Dimata Naruto senpainya itu adalah salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui, walaupun pendek tapi ia mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang bagus yang menjadi nilai plus dimata Naruto. Andai saja ada satu dari 2 ero-senseinya disini ia pasti akan membisikan hal-hal yang tak benar ke telinga Naruto yang biasanya akan membuat muka Naruto memerah.

Walau bagaimana pun Naruto dan senpainya itu memang sudah terlihat dekat untuk orang yang baru bertemu. Namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa kalau Mayumi sudah sangat mengenalnya, pemikiran ini membuat Naruto berfikir apa saja yang telah kakaknya ceritakan kepada senpainya itu.

Niatnya Naruto juga mau bertanya akan sesuatu yang berkaitan erat tentang kakaknya. Namun ia sadar atas keterbatasan waktu dan fakta kalau mereka akan berpisah sebentar lagi membuatnya mengurunkan niatnya, dan bilang pada dirinya sendiri "Sebaiknya lain kali saja.. Masih ada banyak waktu…". Walau begitu ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana kakanya waktu sekolah dulu yang melanda pikirannya sekarang ini. Tapi yasudahlah…

Saat ini Naruto sedang mencari tempat duduk yang kebetulan agak sulit didapat. Siswa-siswa baru yang diterima disekolah ini terlihat begitu bersemangat. Yahh.. Naruto juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena dirinya sendiri juga sedang dalam keadaan semangat, walaupun ia tak diwajibkan belajar sihir karena ia memang dasarnya bukan seorang penyihir.

Untungnya Naruto mendapatkan kursi kosong dari barisan keempat dari bangku paling tengah. Disana ada 4 bangku kosong namun Naruto mengisi yang kedua dari kiri menyisakan 2 bangku kosong di sisi kanannya dan 1 bangku kosong di sisi kirinya.

Naruto cukup bersantai duduk disana selain karena bangkunya empuk situasi yang ramai namun cukup tenang ini membuat kelopak mata Naruto menjadi lebih berat. Terlebih ia juga pada dasarnya memang lelah karena latihan tadi malam.

Tanpa ia sadaripun matanya sudah tertutup dan ia mulai tertidur….

"Permisi, bolehkah kami duduk disitu?"

"Hmmm…?"

Suara kecil yang imut membuat mata Naruto sedikit terbuka, walau kelopak matanya terasa berat Naruto memaksa membuat matanya setidaknya untuk terbuka sedikit. Sampai akhirnya Naruto sadar ada 2 gadis yang ingin duduk dan meminta ijin Naruto untuk lewat.

Alasan kedua gadis itu meminta ijin untuk lewat adalah karena kaki Naruto yang sedikit terangkat membuat jalan agak terhalang, jadi akan sulit bagi mereka berdua untuk lewat tanpa membuat Naruto kaget.

"A-ah.. Maaf, silahkan."

Dengan nada yang menyimpan sedikit rasa malu dan canggung, ia mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu untuk lewat sambil sedikit menekukan kakinya yang menghalangi jalan. Kedua gadis itu memberikan anggukan kecil.

Salah satu dari mereka memberikan senyuman kecil canggung, sedangkan yang satu lagi mukanya datar. Jujur saja Naruto mengakui kalau kedua gadis ini bisa dibilang imut.

Keduanya mempunyai postur badan yang kecil yang ramping. Wajah mereka juga menyimpan keimutan yang berbeda arti satu sama lain, dimana yang satu mempunyai wajah manis dan dihiasi dengan senyum dan sipu merah, sedangkan yang satu lagi mempunyai wajah yang dimana kau bisa mengatakannya sebagai wajah datar yang membuat orang-orang berfikir "Ahh, wajahnya imut sekali!".

Mereka berdua duduk disisi kanan Naruto dimana ada 2 bangku kosong. Naruto merasa sedikit canggung akan hal ini, terlebih yang ada sebelahnya adalah siswi yang juga sepertinya dalam keadaan canggung.

"Mmm… Maaf apa kamu Namikaze-san?"

Gadis yang duduk tepat disebelah kanan itu bertanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Ya… itu aku. Memangnya kenapa ya?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, mata ungu si gadis melebar dan terlihat jelas diwajahnya ia sepeti sedang gembira. Setelah itu ia berbalik untuk menghadap kearah temannya yang sekarang melihat kearahnya namun masih memakai ekspresi datarnya.

"Shizuku lihat aku menemukannya!"

Naruto agak bingung saat perempuan disebelahnya mengatakan "menemukannya", Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berfikir apa dari maksud "menemukannya". Setelah itu gadis itu kembali menghadap kearah Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman ramah.

"Maafkan aku, perkenalkan aku Mitsui Honoka dan ini… Shizuku kamu juga."

"….Namaku Kitayama Shizuku, salam kenal."

Akhirnya gadis bernama Shizuku memperdengarkan suaranya, suaranya manis dan kecil pikir Naruto. Gadis yang bernama Shizuku ini adalah gadis yang seperti temannya memiliki badan yang cukup mungil namun ia memiliki wajah datar yang hambar. Selain itu gadis itu memiliki rambut abu-abu walau bisa dibilang cantik entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau gadis itu seperti laki-laki, entah dalam aspek apa… Namun Naruto mengusir pemikiran ini.

Karena selain memakai seragam seorang siswi tidak mungkin sekolah akan mengijinkan seorang yang punya kelainan sebagai 'crossdresser' masuk sekolah.

"Kalau begitu aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal Honoka-chan, Shizuku-chan…"

Dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto untuk menyadari kesalahannya.

"….E-ehh maksudku Mitsui-san dan Kiriyama-san."

Naruto dengan sedikit canggung memperbaiki kesalahan pemanggilannya terhadap kedua gadis yang ada disebelahnya ini. Naruto melakukan ini bukan karena ia tidak ingin dianggap sok akrab atau semacamnya, dan ia juga melakukan bukan karena takut imagenya jelek dipublik. Hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat takut baik Honoka dan Shizuku, karena ia pernah ditampar oleh wanita yang seperti mereka karna memanggil Namanya dengan cukup sembarangan dan ini disaksikan oleh senseinya yang membuat ia tertawa melihat tampang bodoh Naruto yang ditampar oleh perempuan.

Dan tentu ia cukup kapok akan hal ini…. Tapi ia juga kadang berfikir memangnya memanggil Nama pertama seorang gadis itu sangat dilarang ya?.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Honoka hanya memasang sebuah senyum saat Naruto memperbaiki kesalahannya, walau tadi ia juga terlihat cukup kaget saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Sementara itu Shizuku…

"Kitayama bukan Kiriyama…"

Ucap shizuku dengan Nada monoton, ini membuat Naruto mendesah "Ahh.. maaf..". Sementara itu Honoka yang dari tadi memasang senyum akhirnya bicara.

"Ahh… tak apa-apa Namikaze-san kalau kamu mau memanggiku Honoka."

Ucap ia dengan ramah walau disuaranya tersirat rasa canggung dan juga malu-malu, ia bisa dibilang cukup berani. Shizuku juga yang duduk disamping Honoka juga ikut bicara.

"Kalau aku…. Yang penting tidak salah…"

'Wow.. bahkan gadis tanpa ekspresi itu juga mengijinkanku memanggil nama depannya.' Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto namun entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Shizuku masih menaruh dendam karena Naruto salah menyebut nama keluarganya.

"J-jadi begini Namikaze-san kami bukannya sok akrab dan tiba-tiba berbuat baik baik padamu hanya saja…"

Hmmm… sok akrab? Sok baik?. Sebenarnya Naruto belum sampai berfikir alasan kenapa mereka berdua bersikap baik pada Naruto. Tapi karna tiba-tiba Honoka membicarakannya ia juga jadi berfikir kenapa mereka berdua sangat baik pada dirinya.

"Kami terkesan oleh kemampuanmu.. Iyakan Shizuku?"

"..Iya."

"Hah..?"

Saat Honoka memberikan jawaban mengapa ia baik kepada Naruto, Shizuku memberikan anggukan kecil terhadap kata-kata Honoka sebagai konfirmasi. Dan Naruto memasang tampang bingung sambil berfikir "Terkesan? kemampuan? Maksudnya apa?".

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi begini kami melihat Nilai praktek sihirmu. Itu sungguh mengesankan!"

"..itu juga menjadi salah satu nilai tertinggi dalam sejarah disekolah ini."

Honoka memberitahu Naruto dengan nada yang bisa dibilang bersemangat. Dan Naruto hanya bilang "Ohhh…". Sementara Shizuku memberikan info yang membuat Naruto cukup bingung.

"Apa sehebat itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa dibilang Nilaimu bisa dibilang abnormal bahkan katanya kamu sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan kakak kelas dan juga guru-guru…"

Naruto tentu saja terkejut akan hal ini karena ia sendiri mendapat Nilai tinggi itu tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto sejujurnya mengetahui nilainya tinggi tapi ia tak menyangka kalau akan setinggi itu… karna ia juga bukan orang yang mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu, terlebih ia juga mempunyai Guardian yang cukup diandalkan.

Naruto mengakui kecepatannya dalam aktivasi sihir sangatlah cepat. Bahkan senseinya sendiri mengakui hal itu, "ini adalah sesuatu yang diturunkan oleh ayahku.." itulah yang biasanya Naruto katakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia memikirkan kehebatannya dalam merapal. Selain itu ia juga memiliki kuantitas psion yang bisa dibilang sangatlah besar dan ditambah kualitas sihir yang sangatlah baik, jadi ia mempunyai peluang menjadi seorang penyihir sangatlah hebat kalau semua potensinya diasah terus.

"Nilai milik ku saja sudah diperbincangkan oleh guru-guru seperti yang dikatakan Shizuku, bukankah berarti orang yang menjadi perwakilan siswa baru nilainya lebih tinggi dariku. Kalau begitu ia pasti sangat hebat kemampuan sihirnya. Dan juga ia adalah adiknya Tatsuya." Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto berfikir cukup keras akan hal itu karna setidaknya dia sudah cukup serius saat ujian. Selain kata 'tertarik' tidak ada kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan lagi perasaannya terhadap Shiba bersaudara itu. Dan terlebih 'sang kakak mempunyai nilai ujian masuk tertinggi sedangkan sang adik memiliki nilai praktek tertinggi'.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik.."

"Hah.. ada apa Namikaze-san?"

"Hmm…?"

Naruto agak kaget saat ternyata gumamannya terdengar tak Cuma oleh Honoka tapi juga oleh Shizuku.

"Ahh bukan apa-apa… Oh iya kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto saja."

Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan memberikan Sizuku dan Honoka ijin untuk manggil nama depannya. Ini membuat Honoka tersenyum karna senang bahkan Shizuku yang dari tadi memasang wajah datar juga memberikan senyum simpul yang manis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Wanita dengan kecantikan yang sempurna' atau 'Seorang Yamato Nadeshiko' hanya itulah yang dapat Naruto gambarkan dari Shiba Miyuki. Ia benar-benar menarik perhatian dirinya dan siswa baru lainnya dengan kecantikan dan keanggunannya.

Bahkan Honoka dan Shizuku tak bisa menahan kekaguman terhadap kecantikan dari Miyuki yang luar biasa. Rambut hitam layaknya malam, kulit putih layaknya mutiara, dan wajah dengan level kecantikan yang luar biasa tentunya pasti dengan mudah menyihir semua orang di auditorium ini. Naruto hampir tidak percaya kalau orang yang menjadi perwakilan dari siswa baru ini adalah adik Tatsuya, seorang siswa yang bertubuh tegap, tatapan mata tajam, dan juga tidak mepunyai hal-hal yang benar-benar menarik untuk dilihat bisa mempunyai adik secantik ini.

Mereka memang mempunyai kesamaan seperti rambutnya sama-sama hitam (dalam kasus Miyuki rambut hitamnya sangatlah indah), mata mereka sama-sama biru walau sorot matanya berbeda jauh. Namun hal ini tak bisa membuatmu menjadi saudara hanya karena kemiripan seperti itu. selain itu atmosfer yang mereka pancarkan berbeda, disaat Tatsuya mempunyai atmosfer serigala yang menyembunyikan taringnya maka Miyuki mempunyai atmosfer seorang ratu salju yang lembut namun entah kenapa terasa… dingin.

Tatsuya mempunyai atmosfer dan aura yang unik bagi Naruto karena itu terasa sangatlah kuat, bahkan saat pertama kali melihat Tatsuya saat dihalaman tadi Naruto sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dari Tatsuya. 'Kemampuan yang luar biasa? Atau seekor monster?' itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Ini mungkin bisa disebut pemikiran yang berlebihan, tapi…. Naruto merasakannya, entah bagaimana ia dapat mersakan sesuatu yang kuat dan juga berbahaya dari Tatsuya. Ini juga hal yang membuat Naruto ragu-ragu untuk mendekatinya dan menggunakan 'Bloom dan Weed' sebagai alasan.

Tetapi kebiasaan Naruto yang kerap mendekati sebuah masalah dan juga bahaya memantapkan dirinya untuk berkenalan atau berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Tatsuya.

Tatsuya juga sepertinya menyadari kalau Naruto sedikit curiga dan penasaran pada dirinya, terlebih ia juga sepertinya mengetahui apa arti nama 'Namikaze'. Ini terlihat dari tatapan yang sedikit menajam saat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto juga berspekulasi kalau Tatsuya itu tentara atau semacam prajurit elit. Ini bukanlah dugaan tanpa alasan karena itu terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang sempurna, cara berjalannya, dan bahkan cara bernafasnya yang seperti membuat setiap udara yang ia hirup tidak ada yang tersia-siakan.

Kalau Miyuki mempunyai kualitas penyihir yang hebat itu adalah hal yang pasti bagi Naruto, karena tanpa menggunakan kemampuan mengamatinya Miyuki juga sudah mengalahkan Naruto di ujian praktek. Jadi ia merasa kalau kemampuan Miyuki harusnya sudah tak dipertanyakan lagi.

Pidato Miyuki itu sudah dapat dibilang tersusun rapih dan juga Sangat baik, walaupun sepertinya ia menekankan suaranya sedikit pada kata-kata "Setiap orang setara", "sebuah satu kesatuan", dan juga "tanpa perbedaan", namun sepertinya tak ada yang benar-benar menyadarinya. Sehingga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, jadi secara keseluruhan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Naruto-san kamu ada di kelas apa?"

"Aku ada dikelas 1-A"

Sesaat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto mata Honoka dipenuhi sukacita.

"Wahh, kebetulan sekali aku dan Shizuku juga ada dikelas A."

Honoka mengatakan itu dengan nada gembira, Naruto pun tersenyum mendengarnya karena setidaknya ada 2 orang yang ia kenal berada dikelasnya.

Siswa jalur 1 mempunyai kelas A-D sedangkan siswa jalur 2 kelasnya E-H, setiap kelas ada 25 siswa. Pelajaran disini juga berstandar kurikulum dan seperti sekolah kebanyakan setiap kelas tidak mempunyai wali kelas.

"Sistem satu terminal untuk setiap individu sudah diterpakan di sekolah sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Namun sekolah yang masih memakai sistem tradisional masih ada walaupun terhitung jarang. Hampir semuanya disekolah ini dilakukan dengan menggunakan terminal data kecuali mengenai instruksi individu atau pelajaran praktek. Jika lebih banyak pengurus yang diperlukan, konselor yang punya keahlian dalam berbagai disiplin ilmu akan dipekerjakan oleh sekolah.

Jadi, alasan wali kelas tetap diperlukan adalah untuk kenyamanan dalam pelajaran praktek dan percobaan. Ketika pelajaran praktek dan percobaan berakhir, dan karena kadang ada sedikit waktu kosong, mereka diperlukan untuk mengawasi sejumlah siswa(Meskipun, pengawasan adalah pekerjaan sehari-hari). Selain itu, dengan sistem terminal pribadi dapat membuat beberapa hal menjadi sangat praktis.

Tidak peduli apa latar belakang dari orang-orang itu, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di ruangan yang sama cukup lama, dan ini mengharuskan mereka akan berbaur dengan satu sama lain secara alami. Dengan membuang sistem wali kelas, ikatan antara teman sekelas cenderung akan menguat."

Kira-kira begitulah kata guardian yang mengawasi Naruto. Seorang perempuan yang sudah kenal lama dengan Naruto, mempunyai ketrampilan sebagai asisten ataupun jurnalis. ia adalah wanita asal eropa yang mempunyai jiwa perfeksionis yang kadang membuat Naruto sendiri susah karenanya. Naruto yang mempunyai sifat sembrono dan kurang perhatian kadang bisa membuat 'sisi lain' yang mengerikan dari guardiannya bangkit.

Naruto biasa memanggil nama guardiannya Sella-nee, ia berasal jerman. Walaupun ia berasal dari eropa bukan berarti ia adalah wanita keturunan eropa, karena ia…. Dasarnya juga bukan manusia. Ia sebenarnya adalah manusia buatan yang biasa disebut Homunculus, tentunya ia adalah yang 'tak sempurna'.

Maksud dari kata 'tak sempurna' adalah jangka waktu hidupnya tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan juga ia tak bisa memenuhi tujuan awal pembuatannya. Saat ia bertemu Naruto dan senseinya bisa dibilang ia sedang ada di ujung kehancurannya. Karena diperintahkan untuk mati oleh masternya namun hal itu berhasil dihentikan, dan sebagai balas jasa sekarang ia menjadi guardian Naruto yang bertugas mengawasinya.

"Naruto-san apa kau mau ikut kami melihat kelas kita?"

"..Aku ada sedikit urusan dulu, kalian pergi saja tanpa aku."

Ekspresi sedikit kekecewaan mewarnai wajah honoka yang ditolak, namun ia berhasil memasang kembali senyumnya layaknya ia mengatakan "Baiklah.. tak apa-apa". Sementara itu Shizuku membuka mulutnya tanda ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Ahh.. kami kekelas duluan ya, Naruto-san."

Setelah kedua gadis itu pergi Naruto yang masih berada diruang auditorium sambil berdiri dengan linglung. Sebenarnya ia tak punya urusan apapun, jadi harusnya ia mau ikut saat diajak oleh Honoka. Terlebih ia bisa menunggu pengambilan ID card disana, tapi ia merasa seperti 'lebih baik nanti saja kekelasnya' dan juga 'lebih baik mungkin aku melihat-lihat sekolah ini lagi'.

Disini masih cukup banyak siswa yang sedang mengobrol, ataupun cuma berdiri layaknya bangga karena sudah diterima oleh di sekolah ini. Mau bagaimanapun juga sekolah ini memang sangat terkenal bahkan untuk yang non-penyihir, jadi yang diterima disekolah ini sudah pasti merasa bangga selain itu juga ujian masuknya salah satu yang tersulit menjadi nilai tambah untuk rasa bangga karena diterima.

Walau Naruto mengakui nilai ujiannya bisa dibilang standar, setidaknya nilai prakteknya adalah sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan seperti yang Honoka dan Shizuku katakan.

Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar auditorium ia melihat salah satu wajah yang familiar. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut familiar juga karena ia baru mengenalnya tadi pagi. Ya, wajah yang familiar itu adalah Tatsuya. Sekarang ia sedang bersama…. Adiknya dan juga beberapa siswa jalur 2.

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat Naruto mendekati Tatsuya, langkahnya tak bisa dibilang langkah yang sembunyi-sembunyi tapi setidaknya langkahnya tidak membuat suara yang berisik.

"TATSUYA!"

Teriak Naruto sambil sedikit melompat dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menggunakan melakukan pukulan potong ke kepala tatsuya. Ia melakukan ini saat jarak antara ia dan Tatsuya hanya sekitar 1 meter.

Tapi….

Tangan Tatsuya berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, ia melakukan ini dengan gerakan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya hingga setengah wajahnya dapat terlihat oleh Naruto, ia melakukannya dengan kecepatan yang bagus.

Tapi mata Tatsuya sempat berubah menjadi 'Dingin' saat melakukan gerakan reflek menangkap tangan Naruto. Tentunya hal ini terlihat oleh Naruto walaupun itu cuma terjadi kurang dari 1 detik.

Sementara itu dua siswi jalur 2 lainnya nampak sedikit kaget karena kehadiran tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Namun Miyuki entah kenapa mengeluarkan atmosfer berbahaya.

"Guh, lain kali akan kulakukan lebih baik sehingga aku dapat mengenaimumu, Teme!"

"Ternyata kau, Naruto… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tatsuya melepaskan pegangannya dan mengatakan itu dengan nada tenang. Naruto tidak kaget Tatsuya bisa menghindari serangannya terlebih dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya, lagipula pada dasarnya ia melakukan itu dengan cara yang berisik dan gerakan bercanda.

"Ahh, aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Aku cuma mencari bahan pelampiasan rasa kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh salah satu orang yang kukenal."

"..Maafkan aku soal itu."

Tatsuya meminta maaf dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi sebagai anak baru kau berani juga berbuat heboh seperti itu."

Siswi jalur 2 yang sepertinya teman Tatsuya mengatakan itu dengan suara yang cukup ketus. Ia memiliki rambut pendek dan cerah dari tampilannya sepertinya ia gadis yang ceria (setidaknya itu penilaian dari Naruto).

Sepertinya ia juga tidak terlalu minder terhadap Naruto yang merupakan siswa jalur 1.

Kata-katanya tentunya memiliki alasan karena kehadiran Naruto yang penuh kejutan tadi mengundang perhatian dari siswa-siswa lainnya. Hasilnya ia pun mendapat tatapan aneh yang berkolaborasi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Huh, aku tak peduli yang penting aku sudah bertemu si Teme ini."

Ucap Naruto santai dengan melirik sedikit kearah Tatsuya.

"Hooh… Yahh siapa sangka si pirang yang satu ini ternyata kurang mengerti konsep dari kata 'Malu'."

"E-erika-chan sudah…"

Siswi ini ternyata lidahnya tajam juga, kata-katanya cukup membuat beberapa Naruto kesal mendengarnya. Sementara siswi yang satu lagi berusaha membuat siswi bermulut ketus itu tak mencari masalah dengan Naruto.

"Malu atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu Firehead (Rambut Api, ini diambil dari warna rambut Erika)."

"Wah..wah..wah.. seorang yang warna rambutnya seperti kotoran burung itu tak pantas mengatai rambut milik orang lain."

"A-apa katamu… Grrrgghh… Hah terserahlah! Kalau kau ingin mengejekku lagi sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu!"

Perang ejekan singkat ini berakhir dengan kekalahan Naruto. Ia memang tidak terlalu pandai berdebat dengan perempuan. Karena itu kalau pun ia mengejek perempuan biasanya ia akan mendapati kata-katanya sendiri berbalik menyerang dirinya layaknya boomerang. Dan lagi entah kenapa sepertinya si Firehead ini sepertinya sudah terasah mulutnya untuk menghina orang.

"Karena sepertinya kau sudah mengakui kekalahanmu maka aku akan memberitahukan namaku. Perkenalkan aku Chiba Erika."

Erika memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum jahat penuh kemenangan.

"A-aku Shibata Mizuki salam kenal."

Sementara itu siswi yang tadi mencoba menghentikan Erika ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, ia mengenakan kacamata dan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk. Kalau dilihat ia seperti siswi yang sopan dan juga pemalu.

Sebetulnya Naruto agak merasa aneh terhadap siswi yang memakai kacamata karna jaman sekarang ini orang yang memakai kacamata bisa dibilang cukup jarang. Tapi Naruto tak terlalu memikirkan ini karena kenalannya juga ada yang memakai kacamata, jadi ini tak terlalu mengganggu.

"Miyuki kamu juga perkenalkan dirimu."

Tatsuya juga menyuruh adiknya yang sepertinya agak segan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Shiba Miyuki, adik dari Onii-sama, salam kenal."

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara yang anggun, walaupun ia terlihat tidak terlalu ingin melakukannya (setidaknya dimata Naruto).

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Salam kenal Firehead, Shibata-san dan Shiba-san."

Tanpa dipungkiri lagi Naruto tentunya masih kesal dengan Erika sehingga masih mengatainya. Dan karena ini juga pertarungan mengatai-ngatai Naruto VS Erika babak kedua pun dimulai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saat ini Naruto, Tatsuya, Erika, Mizuki, dan juga Miyuki berada di toko kue yang direkomendasikan Erika. Ya, mereka berlima sepakat untuk minum teh dan juga pergi ke toko kue.

Nama dari toko kue ini adalah "Kafetaria Perancis dengan dessert yang enak". Ini sebenarnya kafe yang cukup baik (Naruto tentunya tidak mengatakannya didepan Erika). Walau sebenarnya Naruto cukup lelah hari ini tapi ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya, dan kebetulan hari ini lidahnya menginginkan sesuatu yang manis.

Jadi pergi ke toko kue bersama teman-temannya adalah sesuatu yang pas. Walaupun saat pagi dia sangat lelah tetapi sekarang saat ini ia sudah bisa bergerak layaknya ia bukanlah dirinya yang tadi pagi. Mungkin untuk staminanya yang bagus ia harus berterimakasih kepada garis keturunannya.

"Dari pada membahas itu, aku lebih ingin bertanya kalau Tatsuya dan Miyuki itu kembar atau tidak."

Naruto membicarakan hal ini sambil mengganti topik yang mereka berlima bicarakan.

"Ohh… Naruto-kun belum tahu, ya?"

"Tentu saja Mizuki, ia kan tadi tidak ada."

"Tahu apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Erika, dan Mizuki melirik ke arah Shiba bersaudara.

Mizuki, Erika, dan Miyuki sudah dapat memanggil Naruto dengan nama aslinya. Ini karena Naruto tidak ingin adanya kecanggungan diantara mereka (kecuali Erika tentunya), jadi Naruto memperbolehkan mereka mereka memanggil nama depannya dan begitu sebaliknya.

Mereka melihat Naruto sebagai orang yang baik dan juga gampang bergaul jadi mereka juga tak mempersalahkan ia memanggil Nama depan mereka. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan Naruto yang 'asing' dan juga status 'Bloom' Naruto. Ini juga mungkin yang membuat Miyuki cukup betah berada diantara mereka selain karena ada kakaknya.

Bisa dibilang ini sudah menjadi grup unik karena ada siswa dengan sihir terkuat pertama dan kedua di antara siswa baru, siswa dengan nilai ujian tertulis tertinggi, Siswi pemalu dengan kacamata, dan siswi dengan rambut warna mencolok yang penuh semangat.

"Kalau itu kami ini memang bukan kembar, tapi saudara yang jarak kelahirannya terpisah 11 bulan. Itulah yang membuat kami bisa bersekolah ditahun yang sama."

Ujar Tatsuya.

"Hoh, Pantas kalian gak mirip."

Kata-kata Naruto dengan cepat mendapat tatapan tajam Miyuki. Ini membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kamu tidak berkata begitu terhadap Onii-sama."

Sebuah peringatan terhadap Naruto dengan tegas diluncurkan.

"U-uh.. Maksudku tidak terlalu mirip…. Maaf."

Naruto pun dengan cepat meminta maaf. Ia sejujurnya memang sedikit takut kalau dibentak oleh perempuan, bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil dari waktu bersama guardiannya yang membuatnya begini.

"Miyuki…"

"Tapi Onii-sama…"

"Kamu tahukan kalau bukan cuma Naruto saja yang berfikir seperti itu terhadap kita. Tidak seharusnya kamu begitu terhadap Naruto.."

Disisi lain Tatsuya menasehati Miyuki yang membentak Naruto, walaupun itu juga tak bisa dibilang bentakan melainkan hanya sebuah kata-kata penuh peringatan.

Mendengar nasehat ini Miyuki menundukan wajahnya tanda bersalah, tapi justru karena ini Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Miyuki dimarahi.

"Sudahlah Tatsuya, pada dasarnya kata-kataku tadilah yang salah.. tidak perlu memarahi adikmu…"

Miyuki mendengar yang ini sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang membelanya. Matanya seperti mengatakan "Aku berlebihan… Maafkan aku." Melihat hal ini Erika mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto, jadi kau ini tipe yang mudah ditundukkan oleh perempuan, ya?"

Sekali lagi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menjatuhkan imej Naruto dengan nada nakal.

"Terserahlah kau mengatakan apa…. Hanya saja, Sella-nee sudah terlalu sering melakukan itu padaku sehingga mengalah jadi pilihan yang lebih baik dari pada melawan."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal dan juga pasrah. Mendengar ini Mizuki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sella-nee…?"

"Ahh, dia itu orang yang bertugas sebagai guardianku. Jadi karena aku…. cukup sering membuat masalah dia bertugas membantuku atau lebih tepatnya…. Memarahiku."

Mendengar hal ini Tatsuya menaikan alisnya, sementara itu miyuki sepertinya agak kaget sehingga mengeluarkan suara "..Ehh?".

"Kasihan sekali orang yang menjadi guardianmu harus menjaga orang sepertimu Naruto."

Erika mengatakan ini sambil membuat suara "Ck..ck..ck" tentunya ini membuat Naruto naik darah. Tetapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar dapat membuat dirinya dapat bersikap tenang, namun pada akhirnya ia tak bisa membuat giginya berhenti menggertak karena kesal. Melihat hal ini Mizuki berusaha menjadi penengah mereka berdua.

"Erika-chan kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu…"

Walaupun begitu Erika terlihat seperti tidak mempedulikannya, karena pada dasarnya ia memang tidak mempermasalahkan ejekannya kepada Naruto. Tetapi Naruto sepertinya cukup menganggap permasalahan ini cukup besar, ini terlihat dari tatapan kesalnya kepada Erika. Terlebih ia sudah kalah 3-0 saat beradu ejekan dengan Erika, ini membuat Naruto semakin kesal dengan teman(musuh) barunya ini.

"Kenapa sih kau ini senang sekali mencoba membuat masalah denganku?!"

Kata-kata Naruto bukanlah kata-kata yang murni pertanyaan. Melainkan kata-kata yang seperti mengisyaratkan "Aku sudah pada batasnya!".

"Sudahlah Naruto, Erika, berhentilah berdebat kalian ini mirip seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar."

Ucapan Tatsuya ini dengan cepat mendapatkan tanggapan dari orang bersangkutan.

"Gahhh… jangan coba-coba membayangkan aku bersama si kotoran burung ini!"

"Hiiii… mana mau aku berpasangan dengan wanita berotak otot!"

Dan setelah itu justru perang ejekan semakin memanas, melihat ini Tatsuya hanya menghela nafasnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seorang brocon…. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto kalau ditanya Miyuki itu seperti apa. Naruto bukannya ingin menjelek-jelekan Miyuki, hanya saja itulah kenyataan yang tertangkap bukan cuma oleh Naruto sendiri tapi Erika dan juga Mizuki.

Ini tentunya bukan penilaian tanpa alasan, ini semua terlihat bagaimana Miyuki dan Tatsuya sendiri berinteraksi satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun kalian melihat mereka, yang terlihat adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat menyayangi satu sama lain bukannya pasangan adik dan kakak.

Ini membuat Naruto kalau mereka itu adalah seorang adik dan kakak yang bukan lagi dalam kategori unik, melainkan sedikit aneh. Memikirkan hal ini cukup membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, tapi setidaknya ia sudah memenuhi beberapa rasa penasarannya terhadap Shiba bersaudara.

Naruto sekarang sudah dapat berinteraksi dengan 3 teman barunya termasuk Miyuki, mereka sudah dapat berbincang-bincang dengan normal. Naruto senang akan hal ini karena ia adalah tipe manusia yang jiwa sosialnya tinggi jadi bisa dekat dengan orang yang baru sehari ditemui adalah hal yang bagus baginya.

Sekarang sudah menjelang malam, pada waktu seperti ini biasanya Sella aka guardian Naruto sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto memang cuma tinggal dengan guardiannya, lagi pula ia juga baru pindah kesini selama 3 minggu. Dan satu-satunya tamu yang pernah kesini adalah Senseinya, itu pun terjadi sekitar seminggu lalu.

Karena Naruto sudah bilang kalau ada kemungkinan ia takkan langsung pulang kerumah, guardiannya takkan memarahinya asal ia tak melewatkan makan malam.

"Aku pulang…"

Membuka pintu rumahnya Naruto langsung disuguhi oleh segarnya udara dari pendingin udara dan wangi dari mesin parfum ruangan yang juga dipasang di ruang depan membuat tubuh Naruto rileks. Sebuah wangi yang mempunyai sensasi segarnya mint dan juga wangi samar-samar musim dingin yang melegakan, ini adalah wangi parfum kesukaan Naruto dan juga guardiannya.

Setelah merapikan sepatunya Naruto berjalan kedalam rumahnya.

"Ahh.. Naruto, selamat datang. Kau habis latihan?"

Suara wanita yang berasal dari ruang makan menjawabnya. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk merapihkan meja makan untuk makan malam, karena biasanya ia akan langsung menyapa Naruto kalau ia pulang kerumah sehabis pergi.

"Enggak kok, aku habis pergi dengan teman-teman ku."

Naruto menjawabnya sambil menengok masuk ke arah ruang makan. Disana ada wanita cantik yang umurnya sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto kalau dilihat dari penampilannya. Ia memakai pakaian pakaian coklat muda dengan apron merah kecoklatan, ia mempunyai rambut seputih salju yang dikuncir kuda, kulitnya bagaikan mutiara, dan mempunyai mata merah yang membuatnya sangat menawan.

"Teman?.. Ahh, itu sesuatu yang bagus. Ganti pakaianmu dan kesini lagi, makanannya akan segera kuhidangkan."

"Oke!"

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan semangat karena telah mencium bau masakan dari guardiannya, dan segera ia menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Kamar milik Naruto adalah sebuah kamar standar siswa SMA biasa, sebuah kamar berukuran 7X8 meter dengan furnitur standar seperti lemari dan tempat tidur. Adapun beberapa barang tambahan seperti konsol game klasik, sebuah audio musik dan juga papan darts.  
Naruto langsung membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan menyentuh bagian kunci sensor lemari. Setelah terbuka Naruto langsung menentukan pakaian yang akan dipakainya.

Sebuah kaus oranye bermotif api simpel dan juga celana simpel selutut menjadi pilihannya.

Walau banyak kemajuan pakaian jaman sekarang tidak terlalu jauh beda dengan pakaian beberapa dekade yang lalu. Hal ini disebabkan oleh banyak industri pakaian yang masih menganggap kalau pakaian beberapa dekade yang lalu itu pakaian yang dapat beradaptasi dengan waktu.

Setelah selesai berganti baju Naruto langsung menuju keruang makan. Disana ada Sella yang sepertinya sudah hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Sella selain bertugas sebagai guardian yang mengawasi Naruto ia juga bertugas sebagai penjaga kebersihan, pengatur dana, dan koki masak dirumah. Selain itu ia juga berperan sebagai ibu/kakak Naruto, ini karena ibu Naruto sudah meninggal sebelum Naruto dapat mengingat seperti apa ibunya itu, dan kakaknya sudah jarang berhubungan dan bertemu dengan Naruto.

Ini membuat Naruto menganggap kalau Sella adalah keluarganya sendiri, jadi hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Jadi…. Hari ini steak?"

"Hmm.. aku kira ini sesuatu yang bagus, lagipula kita sudah lama tak makan daging, 'kan."

Seperti biasa hidangan yang disiapkan oleh Sella selalu terlihat lezat dan rasanya selalu pas dilidah Naruto, terlebih hari ini daging. Memang terakhir kali Naruto makan daging adalah waktu sebelum Naruto pindah disini, jadi Naruto memang cukup rindu akan rasa dari daging.

"Walau begitu… aku masih ingin Ramen."

"Kamu ini… kita sudah makan itu kemarin lusa, kamu harus tunggu 4 hari lagi baru kamu boleh memintaku membuatnya lagi."

Naruto mempunyai perjanjian dengan Guardiannya ini kalau ia hanya boleh makan ramen seminggu sekali. Walau begitu tak jarang Naruto memakan ramen diluar perjanjian itu, seperti makan diluar, atau membeli ramen instan diswalayan.

Naruto memang sangat suka ramen dari kecil, jadi bisa dibilang ramen adalah bagian dari hidup Naruto. Entah kenapa ia bisa sangat menyukai makanan sejenis mie itu, tapi yang pasti ia sudah mempunyai tempat favorit ia makan ramen, yaitu Ichiraku ramen. Karena tempat itu cukup jauh dari sini, ia tak bisa leluasa membeli ramen disana, jadi pilihannya hanya ramen buatan Sella atau beli di swalayan.

Ramen buatan Sella dianggap ramen terenak kedua setelah ramen dari Ichiraku, sedangkan ramen swalayan kelezatannya tergantung dari rasa dan edisinya (seperti yang spesial atau istimewa).

Naruto segera duduk dibangku begitu juga Sella yang pekerjaannya dengan makanan sudah selesai.

Semua yang tertata di meja didepan mereka berdua sangatlah rapih dan posisinya strategis, sebuah kerapihan yang mungkin hanya dipunyai oleh pelayan-pelayan kelas atas. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa tentunya tidak kaget dengan hal ini.

"Selamat makan."

Mereka berdua mengucapkannya bersama-sama sambil memulai memakan steak yang ada didepan mereka.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari kedua bibir kedua orang yang sedang makan ini, mereka berdua makan dengan rapih. Naruto awalnya adalah orang yang sulit makan dengan tata krama, namun setelah mendapat 'pelajaran' khusus dari Sella, ia mulai makan dengan cara yang benar, tentunya ini tidak dapat dicapai dalam waktu singkat.

"Teman-temanmu… itu seperti apa?"

Sella memecah keheningan dengan bertanya dengan Naruto, suaranya ada tersirat rasa senang karena naruto mendapat teman dengan cepat dan juga penasaran karena seperti apa teman baru Naruto itu.

Naruto mendengar hal ini Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah guardiannya dan tersenyum.

"Jadi mereka itu….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yaps… itulah chap 1 yang lumayan panjang dari author, aga gantung sih hehehe. Untung author punya pegangan yaitu light novelnya Mahouka, jadi seenggaknya author punya referensi buat nulis :v

Anyway author masih mau minta maaf soal yang tadi…. Khilaf Author… dan selain itu kalau ada kritik atau saran silahkan komen atau review. Author terima kritikan dan jangan lupa difav dan follow, minggu depan bakal ada Chap 2 huffft…. 


	2. Hari kedua yang membosankan

Maaf banget telat sehari ngepostnya. Padahal dan janji seminggu,,, maaf ya. :'v

Dan oh iya kita sekarang ada di 'Freshman Arc' ini arc tentang Naruto yang baru masuk sekolah sihir.

Kalau ada dari kalian yang bingung Sella itu siapa tenang dia bukan OC, silahkan googling nama Sella di anime prisma Illya atau fate series.  
Saya kurang suka make oc karena pusing harus ngedesain karakternya dan lebih suka pake karakter dari series lain, jadi kalo tiba-tiba ngeluarin karakter aneh kalian bisa ngegoogling dan cari tahu siapa mereka dan darimana mereka berasal (kemungkinan besar juga refrensi saya ga cuma dari anime).

Dan juga Mahouka koukou dan Naruto bukan milik saya. Begitu juga karakter-karakter yang ada didalamnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Didepan Naruto sekarang adalah bayangan cermin dari dirinya. Seorang lelaki muda dengan tinggi sekitar 173 cm, rambut pirang, dan mata biru safir yang indah sedang berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto cukup percaya diri akan penampilannya, walau begitu kepercayaan dirinya tidak masuk dalam kategori 'Narsis', melainkan hanya melambangkan kenyamanan kepada penampilan dan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya banyak yang mengatakan kalau Naruto itu tampan dan sebagainya, tapi Naruto hanya menganggap itu sebagai kata-kata yang berlebihan.

Tubuh Naruto sendiri tidak terlihat seberisi Tatsuya, tapi setidaknya itu masih terlihat macho bagi Naruto. Tubuhnya yang tingginya sekitar 173 cm dan berat 55kg membuat Naruto terlihat ramping. Tidak sampai terlihat kurus, hanya 'ramping'.

Naruto telah tumbuh cukup baik akhir-akhir ini. Tahun baru kemarin tingginya hanya 159, dan 4 bulan yang lalu tingginya 169. Ini membuat Naruto berfikir apa setinggi apa dia 2-3 tahun kedepan, apakah akan melampaui tinggi kakaknya atau tidak.

Setelah memakai baju seragamnya Naruto segera menuju ruang makan. Sekarang masih jam setengah enam pagi, jadi masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan sebelum kesekolah yang dimulai jam delapan nanti.

Diruang makan sudah ada Sella yang sepertinya sedang memasak sarapan atau bekal Naruto untuk nanti disekolah.

"Selamat pagi Sella-nee."

"Selamat pagi juga Naruto. Ini jusmu."

"Ahh, ya terima kasih"

Sella memberikan gelas berisi jus tomat segar. Dengan cepat Naruto mengosongkan gelas tomat itu dan memberikannya lagi kepada Sella.

Naruto memang suka dengan jus buah apa saja, namun tomat adalah favoritnya. Sella yang sudah 3 tahun bersama Naruto tentu saja tahu akan hal ini.

"Kamu mau latihan kekuil?"

"Iya.. Ero-sensei menyuruhku untuk datang untuk menemui seseorang."

Sella memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seseorang…?"

"Aku.. juga tak tahu siapa itu. tapi katanya ia juga murid Ero-sensei, jadi aku harus datang."

"Hah, yasudah. Aku juga ada sedikit hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan sibotak itu, jadi kita pergi bersama. Tapi sebelum itu makan dulu roti bakar yang sudah kumasak. "

Sella memang tidak terlalu senang dengan Sensei Naruto itu, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu ia sudah menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya terhadap orang itu. Jadi menghina atau sebagainya adalah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sella terhadap Sensei Naruto itu.

Banyak faktor yang membuat Sella tidak menyukainya, salah satunya sifat moralnya yang cukup negatif. Terlebih dia pernah(hampir) melakukan hal-hal iseng terhadap Sella. Walau begitu Sella masih menaruh rasa hormat kepadanya karena kemampuannya dan juga karena ia adalah guru dari Naruto.

"Okee! ...Ehh, hari ini roti rasa apa?"

Di negara maju seperti jepang, penggunaan Home Automation Robots (HAR) tersebar luas, perempuan dan laki-laki yang bekerja di dapur sudah semakin sedikit. Semakin sedikit orang yang tetap melakukan pekerjaan di dapur, seperti memanggang roti, menyeduh kopi, atau membuat jus dengan tangan mereka sendiri kecuali karena hobi.

Sella adalah salah satu dari mereka, ini bukan karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan mesin. Hanya saja ia lebih suka melakukannya sendiri.

"Roti Nanas…. Aku juga membuat paella untuk bekalmu, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?."

Paella sebuah makanan yang cukup sering dimasak oleh Sella, walau begitu Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya karena rasanya memang enak. Entah kenapa apapun yang dimasak Sella selalu pas dilidah Naruto, Jadi Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan makanan apa yang guardiannya buat.

"Hmmm… tentu saja asalkan enak itu bukan masalah."

Naruto mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lebar, dan Sella juga membalas senyumannya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tak apa nih kalau ku percepat?"

"Tak apa, lakukan saja sesukamu Naruto."

Naruto dan Sella saat ini sedang meluncur dijalanan menggunakan sepeda.

Ini pemandangan yang sudah sangat jarang. Bukan pemandangan seseseorang menaiki sepeda yang jarang, melainkan pemandangan seseorang naik sepeda sambil memboncengi orang lain lah yang jarang.

Dijaman sekarang memang masih banyak orang yang bersepeda pagi-pagi untuk olahraga, tapi untuk membonceng atau untuk pergi kesuatu tempat sudah sangatlah jarang. Ini karena sudah banyak kendaraan motor ataupun mobil yang sudah ramah lingkungan karena tidak memakai bahan bakar yang membuat polusi.

Jadi bahkan untuk seorang pecinta lingkungan untuk naik sepeda untuk berpegian sudah sangatlah jarang. Sepeda kini hanya dipakai sebagai sarana olahraga dan untuk menikmati suasana segar didesa atau daerah pegunungan.

Selain itu ada fungsi lain sepeda untuk sekarang ini, yaitu untuk latihan sihir. Ya, dengan menaiki sepeda kita bisa melatih sihir. Contoh yang kita bisa lakukan adalah sihir gerakan, kecepatan, dan sihir tipe berat.

Selain karena boncengan, model sepeda yang sedang Naruto dan Sella naiki juga sangatlah jarang dilihat orang. Ini karena sepeda Naruto mirip dengan sepeda model seratus tahun yang lalu yang digabung dengan sepeda model jaman sekarang.

Sepeda model jaman sekarang adalah sepeda yang bukan terbuat dari besi melainkan serat karbon. Begitu juga sepeda milik Naruto terbuat dari serat karbon yang ringan berwarna hitam, bentuk dari sepeda Naruto itu mirip sepeda yang berasal dari beberapa dekade yang lalu atau bahkan seratus tahun yang lalu.

Dengan model yang kerangkanya mempunyai 2 ruas dan tempat duduk belakang membuatnya tampak jelas kalau itu memang berbeda dari sepeda biasanya.

Sella yang memberikan Naruto ijin untuk mempercepat laju sepeda sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya ke Naruto yang sedang mengayuh lebih cepat. Naruto tidak merapalkan sihir apapun saat ini, artinya ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenaganya sendiri. Ia tidak merasa lelah karena sudah biasa latihan fisik, jadi bisa dianggap kalau ini tak lebih dari sekedar main-main.

Sella yang duduk secara menyamping dibangku belakang sepeda akan segera merapalkan sihir kalau sesuatu terjadi, seperti jatuh atau sebagainya. Tapi Sella sendiri merasa kalau itu tak diperlukan, ini bisa dibilang karena ia sudah sangat percaya kalau Naruto tak akan melakukan kesalahan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memacu sepedanya dengan kecepatan kira-kira 50-60 km/h. Sebuah kecepatan yang fantastis mengingat Naruto tak memakai sihir apapun dan ia nyaris tak merasa kelelahan dengan ini.

Naruto adalah tipe orang yang cukup gila akan latihan. Sekali ia latihan maka ia akan sangatlah bersungguh-sungguh, sehingga ia dapat melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk seseorang untuk capai dengan hanya kerja keras dan kemauan yang kuat.

Tempat tujuan Naruto berjarak sekitar 15 menit dari rumahnya. Tempat yang dituju adalah sebuah kuil… Walaupun disebut kuil, orang-orangnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai biarawan atau orang-orang kuil yang biasa kita temui, tapi disini kata-kata yang tepat adalah "Pendeta petarung".

Dengan jarak yang semakin mendekat Narutopun semakin semangat mengayuh sepedanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebelum ia sepenuhnya masuk kekuil ia segera berhenti ditengah-tengah gerbang kuil karena melihat sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

Yaitu adanya Miyuki dan Tatsuya di kuil Ero-senseinya. Ini membuat Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan sepedanya. Namun ia berhasil mengingat kalau ada orang yang ia boncengi sehingga ia segera menyeimbangakan sepedanya lagi.

Ia melihat Tatsuya sedang melawan sekitar 20 murid dari Ero-sensei yang sepertinya berperingkat rendah. Selain itu dia juga melihat Miyuki sedang berbicara dengan Ero-senseinya.

"E-ehh.. Naruto-kun..?"

Miyuki memasang wajah kaget yang sama seperti dimiliki Naruto. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat Naruto yang masih berada disepeda.

"Y-yo, Miyuki…"

Naruto menyapanya dengan sedikit canggung.

"…Miyuki? Jadi dia dan yang sedang bertarung itu temanmu juga ya, Naruto?"

Sella turun dari sepeda dan langsung menanyakan itu. Naruto sudah menceritakan semua temannya, termasuk seperti apa mereka. Sella juga sepertinya tertarik terhadap teman-teman baru Naruto.

Seperti saat Naruto bicara tentang Miyuki yang sangat cantik guardiannya bertanya apakah Naruto menyukainya, tentu saja Naruto langsung bilang 'Tidak!' karena ia hanya mengagumi kecantikannya saja.

Lalu saat bicara tentang Mizuki, Sella juga bertanya apakah Mizuki memakai kacamata karena sensitivitas pada emisi partikel spirit, Naruto juga bilang 'Tidak' atau lebih tepatnya ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengetahui akan alasan Mizuki memakai kacamata.

"Aree… dua wanita cantik sedang bertemu."

Ero-sensei berusaha bicara namun sayangnya tak ada yang berniat untuk mau menanggapinya.

"Selamat pagi."

Miyuki menyapa mereka berdua dengan anggun layaknya melupakan kecanggungan dan juga kekagetan yang ia terima karena melihat Naruto dan juga Sella.

Naruto dan Sella segera menjawab sapaan Miyuki.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi… jadi kamu Miyuki? Hmmm.. memang sangat cantik seperti yang dikatakan Naruto."

Sella yang tiba-tiba bicara begitu membuat Miyuki sedikit tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto merasa sedikit malu. Karena ialah yang bilang kalau Miyuki sangatlah cantik. Itupun ia mengatakannya karena berfikir kalau Sella dan juga Miyuki kemungkinan besar tidak akan bertemu, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat.

"Maafkan aku karena sedikit lancang. Aku Sella guardian dari Naruto, salam kenal."

"Namaku Shiba Miyuki, senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda."

Disaat mereka berdua saling berkenalan Naruto berusaha menjauhkan diri dengan alasan memarkir sepedanya.

"Sella-nee, Miyuki… aku parkir sepeda dulu ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sella memberikan ijin anggukan dan senyum sedikit menggoda, Naruto merasa sedikit sedang dalam bahaya saat melihatnya. Sementara Miyuki juga memberi senyum yang memberi kesan "Tak usah terlalu kaku".

"Naruto-kun, kau tak ingin meminta izin juga kepadaku dengan wajah malu-malu seperti itu?"

Ero-sensei yang berhasil menyelinap kedekat Naruto bicara seperti itu. Dia berhasil memperkecil hawa kehadirannya, namun itu tak akan benar-benar efektif untuk Naruto. Karena itulah Naruto tidak kaget saat Senseinya itu tiba-tiba ada didekatnya.

"Minggir kau dasar mesum..!"

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan tingkat nada ketidak sukaan yang tinggi.

Mendengar hal itu senseinya mendesah "Jahatnya.." sambil memasang tampang pura-pura sedih yang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto mengayuh sepedanya lagi untuk menuju tempat dimana ia memarkir sepedanya. Tatsuya masih disibukkan dengan melawan lawan-lawannya, namun Naruto yakin kalau Tatsuya sangat sadar akan keberadaan Naruto dikuil ini.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sella yang pertama kali bicara.

"Yakumo, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya murid yang seumuran dengan Naruto."

Sella menanyakan itu dengan nada skeptis.

"Ahahaha… bagaimana ya… Hmmm, bisa dibilang Miyuki-kun dan juga Tatsuya-kun adalah salah satu murid khusus ku sama seperti Naruto-kun. Tapi kalau difikir-fikir berbeda juga, ya."

"Sepertinya bertanya padamu tentang hal ini memang sesuatu yang sia-sia."

Sella mengatakan hal ini dengan nada menyerah karena sepertinya Yakumo memang tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Melihat hal ini Yakumo melihat-lihat Sella dari atas sampai bawah. Tentu saja Sella menyadari akan hal ini merasa terganggu.

"Ya ampun Sella, kenapa sih kau itu selalu memakai pakaian yang memperjelas kalau dirimu adalah ibu-ibu rumah tangga…? Sama sekali tidak moe!"

Mendengar ini Sella membuka matanya setengah layaknya merasa jijik akan pertanyaan dan juga pernyataan dari Yakumo. Yakumo dengan cepat menuju kearah Miyuki dan menunjuk-nunjuknya layaknya ia adalah contoh.

"Lihatlah Miyuki-kun! Sebuah pakaian sekolah yang memancarkan pesona yang misterius seperti memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh namun juga memberikan kesan kesucian."

Miyuki hanya bisa diam dan terlihat terganggu akan kata-kata dari Yakumo. Disisi lain Sella sepertinya sangat kesal terhadap Yakumo sambil berfikir "Kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian sekolah anak SMA?!" terlebih ia juga sangat tidak suka saat Yakumo bilang 'Lekuk tubuh' yang membuat dirinya entah kenapa ingin menghajar Yakumo.

"Layaknya sebuah kuncup bunga yang akan mekar. Ah, yaa sebuah Moe, ini adalah Moe!"

Miyuki semakin merasa tidak nyaman sehingga mundur perlahan-lahan, ini juga membuat Sella kesal dan maju untuk menghentikan/menghajar Yakumo tapi…

Thug!

Suara tangan Yakumo yang menahan pukulan potong Tatsuya terdengar.

"Master anda menakuti Miyuki tolong hentikan itu."

Tatsuya yang sudah mengalahkan lawan-lawannya sepertinya merasakan Miyuki dalam 'Bahaya'.

"…Tidak buruk Tatsuya-kun, menyerangku dari belakang seperti itu."

Yakumo menyikirkan tangan kanan Tatsuya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu dengan sigap ia menyerang dari kanan.

Tatsuya berhasil menghindar dan berusaha membalasnya tapi gagal karena berhasil dihentikan Yakumo. Jarak diantara mereka berduapun semakin tipis.

Tangan merekapun saling berkaitan membentuk angka 8. Yakumo melemparkan dirinya keatas Tatsuya, tangan mereka saling mengunci namun segera dipatahkan oleh Yakumo yang melayang kebelakang Tatsuya dan segera ia membuat tendangan yang mengarah kekepala belakang Tatsuya sambil berputar diudara.

Namun Tatsuya berhasil menghindarinya dengan berputar.

Suara penoton yang menahan nafas yang merupakan orang-orang yang dikalahkan Tatsuya terdengar. Suara mereka itu seperti takjub akan kemampuan keduanya.

Sekarang tatsuya dan Yakumo berada di tengah lingkaran penonton.

Sella merasa takjub akan kemampuan Tatsuya menghadapi Yakumo. Sementara itu Miyuki mengepalkan tangannya dengan sedikit rasa cemas.

Namun diatap kuil sesosok pemuda berambut pirang melihat pertarungan itu. Ia tersenyum dengan semangat dan tanpa rasa takut.

Ia merasa darahnya mendidih melihat pertarungan dua orang yang hebat seperti itu.

Dengan sigap ia langsung melakukan gerakan heboh dengan meloncat dari atap kuil dan melakukan tendangan kearah wajah senseinya.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"…!"

Yakumo dan Tatsuya cukup kaget akan itu… Namun Yakumo berhasil menangkap tendangannya dengan memegang pergelangan kakinya menggunakan tangan kanan, sebelum telapak kakinya dapat mengenai wajahnya. Dan segera melemparkannya beberapa meter kearah kanannya.

Naruto sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya diudara, tapi berhasil mendarat tanpa terjatuh dengan bantuan tangan kanannya yang sekarang menyentuh tanah.

"Wah,wah,wah, Naruto-kun itu hampir saja."

"..Guhh."

Yakumo dengan sebulir keringat jatuh dari dahinya mengatakan itu, sementara Naruto sedikit merasa kesal karena serangannya berhasil dipatahkan.

Disisi lain Tatsuya secara awas memperhatikan memperhatikan keduanya, lalu ia melirik kearah Naruto. Naruto juga melirik kearah Tatsuya. Tatsuya tahu kalau Naruto tiba-tiba mengintervensi pertarungannya melawan Masternya bukan untuk membantunya, melainkan untuk melawan baik Yakumo maupun dirinya.

"Hei, Tatsuya-kun, bagaimana kau yang mencoba menyerang Naruto-kun lebih dulu?"

Atas usulan Yakumo, Tatsuya memberikan senyum "boleh".

Naruto tidak peduli kalau ia harus melawan 1 atau 2 orang sekaligus, ia cuma tertarik dan ingin bertarung dengan salah satu mereka. Lagipula ini bisa menjadi latihan yang bagus untuk dirinya.

Dengan cepat Tatsuya melaju kearah Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto bisa menepisnya dan ia berusaha menjatuhkan Tatsuya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tatsuya memegang dan memutar tangannya sambil berusaha menjatukan Naruto, tetapi Naruto melayangkan tendangan kearah kepalanya.

Dengan sukses ia membuat Tatsuya meluncur diatas kakinya beberapa meter.

Sang sensei pun akhirnya menepukan tangannya.

"Oke, oke! Kau bisa menunjukkan keunggulanmu Naruto-kun, dan Tatsuya-kun sepertinya kamu masih jauh dari kata jatuh. Karena itu bagaimana kalau kita mulai 'Battle royale'nya?"

Dengan dilapisi senyum, mereka bertiga pun meluncur dengan semangat ketengah arena bertarung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah..hah..haa… sesuai dugaanku kalau Naruto-kun ikutan pasti akan merepotkan."

Yakumo mengatakan itu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia masih berdiri tapi sudah pasti ia sedang merasa kerepotan dan juga kelelahan.

Disisi lain, Naruto sedang duduk dalam diam dan beberapa keringat jatuh dari kepalanya. Apa yang membuatnya begini bukan karena durasi pertarungan yang sekitar 12 menit itu, melainkan intensitas yang sangat terasa saat ia bertarung melawan Tatsuya dan Yakumo.

Disebelah Naruto ada Tatsuya yang sedang tergeletak ditanah sambil mengatur nafasnya, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto maupun Yakumo.

"Aku tak percaya aku kalah…."

Naruto menggerutu pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Tatsuya.

"Kau yang sudah mengancurkanku seperti tadi tak berhak berkata seperti itu."

Tatsuya yang mulai bangkit mengatakan itu dengan senyum sarkatis.

Ya, memang benar Naruto saat 'battle royal' tadi bisa dikatakan 'mengalahkan' Tatsuya, walaupun begitu ia masih diungguli oleh Tatsuya dalam banyak hal. Tentunya bagi Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan, kekuatan ,dan pengalaman melebihi Tatsuya dan hanya kalah dalam tehnik merupakan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Sehingga Naruto menafsirkan kalau ia 'kalah' melawan Tatsuya.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, aku juga takkan menang melawan Tatsuya-kun kalau cuma memakai Taijutsu. Kau yang bisa melakukan pertarungan seperti tadi adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kata-kata orang mesum yang memakai sihir tadi."

Naruto mengatakan ini karena Yakumo menggunakan beberapa sihir, tentunya Naruto dan Tatsuya tidak memakai sihir. Walau bisa dikatakan Yakumo tidaklah salah karena tidak ada aturan yang melarang memakai sihir saat bertarung tadi, tetap saja itu mengundang rasa kesal dari Naruto.

"Naruto ini untukmu.."

"Ahh.. ya."

"Sensei ini untuk anda, dan Onii-sama apa kau mau?"

"Ohh, Miyuki-kun terima kasih."

"Ya, Terima kasih."

Sella dan Miyuki menjadi bidadari dari 3 orang yang sedang kelelahan habis bertarung. Menawarkan minuman dan juga handuk untuk mengelap keringat.

Disaat Tatsuya berhasil duduk dengan susah payah. Miyuki melihat kakaknya itu dengan khawatir dan berlutut dekat Tatsuya.

"Onii-sama… apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Dan…. Maaf telah membuat rokmu kotor, Miyuki."

Pakaian Miyuki yang menyentuh tanah menjadi sedikit kotor, tentunya pakaian Tatsuya dan Naruto juga kotor. Namun itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditunjukkan. Setelah itu Tatsuya mencoba berdiri diikuti Naruto juga yang berhasil berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Onii-sama."

Miyuki dengan senyuman penuh ketulusan dan kelembutan mengatakan itu. sementara itu Naruto dan Sella agak bingung dengan kelakuan Miyuki dan Tatsuya itu… Yah, karena mereka agak terlihat seperti kekasih.

Walau Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau Miyuki sangat protektif terhadap kakaknya, dan Tatsuya bersikap lembut terhadap adiknya, tetap saja Sella tidak sampai berfikir pada titik dimana mereka akan menggores batasan moral adik-kakak seperti ini.

Sementara itu Yakumo melihat Tatsuya dan Miyuki dengan wajah kehangatan, walau tidak ada yang menyadari atau memperhatikan itu.

Miyuki yang tadi mendengar ucapan Tatsuya bukannya membersikan pakaiannya justru mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Sebuah CAD berbentuk mobile ponsel lah yang dikeluarkannya. Model ini sama seperti CAD milik Naruto yang juga memakai yang berbentuk sebuah ponsel.

Sebernarnya bentuk CAD ini tidak sepopuler CAD yang berbentuk gelang, karena resiko hilang atau jatuhnyanya CAD karena kecerobohan atau kecelakaan cukup besar. Namun CAD ini memberi keuntungan yaitu kita hanya perlu menggunakan 1 tangan untuk mengoprasikannya, karena sebagian penyihir tidak suka memakai kedua tangannya bentuk ini juga menjadi populer.

"Naruto-kun apa kamu juga…?"

Miyuki menawarkan sesuatu kepada Naruto, dan Naruto mengangguk dan bilang "…boleh". Tentunya Naruto bilang seperti itu karena tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Miyuki.

Miyuki mulai mengetik digit angka pada CAD-nya. Saat rangkaian aktivasi dimulai sebuah pola kompleks cahaya tergambar di tangan kirinya yang merupakan tangannya yang memegang CAD .

Sebuah aktivasi ritual atau rangkaian aktivasi adalah cetak biru dari sebuah sihir, ini seperti tulisan-tulisan dibuku sihir, mantra atau sebuah segel tangan.

Sebuah sihir tidak terjadi begitu saja ada proses dan proses itu adalah aktivasi ritual. Pada penyihir modern aktivasi ritual dilakukan dengan bantuan CAD, sedangkan pada penyihir tradisional menggunakan mantra, segel tangan, dan semacamnya.

Tentunya menggunakan CAD jauh lebih efektif dibandingkan dengan mantra atau sebagainya. Karena selain cepat sebuah CAD juga dapat menampung 99 aktivasi ritual.

Singkatnya adalah dengan mengalirkan psion yang ada ditubuh kita ke output rangkaian sihir yang ada di CAD dan memasukkan kode atau pola tertentu maka CAD mengubah psion tadi menjadi sinyal elektrik dan menghasilkan aktivasi ritual.

Dan dengan tubuh sebagai perantara, maka aktivasi ritual tadi akan diserap oleh tubuh dan dikirimkan ke area kalkulasi sihir yang berada diotak (ini hanya dimiliki oleh para penyihir), lalu akan menghasilkan apa yang kita sebut sebagai aktivasi sihir ke target yang kita inginkan (seperti banda yang ada didepan kita, musuh, atau diri kita sendiri).

Tiba-tiba sebuah kabut yang entah muncul dari mana mengelilingi rok Miyuki lalu turun kesepatunya. Kabut itu juga muncul dari udara dan mengelilingi Tatsuya dan Naruto. Setelah itu kotoran-kotoran tanah dan debu yang didapat mereka berdua dari bertarung tadi tiba-tiba lenyap.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya dipisahkan dari baju mereka. Ya, ini adalah salah satu contoh sihir modern, sihir dispersi. Yaitu sihir yang memisahkan suatu partikel dari partikel lainnya.

Contoh selain apa yang dapat dilakukan sihir ini selain apa yang dilakukan Miyuki barusan adalah mengeringkan jemuran. Ya jemuran, caranya dengan memisahkan baju dan partikel air yang membuat baju basah, dan baju pun akan kering seketika.

"Onii-sama apa kamu ingin sarapan? Sensei, Naruto-kun, dan Sella-san juga boleh bergabung."

Miyuki mengatakan ini seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, tentunya sekarang roknya juga sudah bersih.

"Kalau aku sih karena sudah makan, jadi ya mungkin hanya akan menemani kalian saja."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan santai, sedangkan Sella yang ada disebelahnya agak terkejut dengan jumlah sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Hmmm… itu tidak buruk."

Yakumo mengatakan ini sambil memasang wajah tersenyumnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saat ini, Naruto dan Tatsuya yang sudah mengganti baju mereka dengan baju sekolah bersama yang lainnya sedang berada diteras kuil menyantap bekal sarapan yang dibawa Miyuki dengan ditemani pemandangan murid-murid Yakumo sedang berlatih.

Menurut Naruto bekal ini cukup lezat hingga dapat disamakan oleh masakan yang dibuat Sella.

Naruto awalnya tidak tertarik untuk memakan bekal yang dibawa oleh Miyuki karena sudah sarapan dengan roti buatan Sella akhirnya mencicipi sedikit karena tergoda dengan tampilan dan aromanya. Dan ini diikuti oleh Sella yang juga ikut mencicipinya.

"Miyuki-san kamu yang membuat bekal ini?"

Yang menanyakan itu bukanlah Naruto tapi guardiannya, Sella.

Mendengar hal ini Miyuki tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya.. aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

Didalam kata-katanya Miyuki menaruh kepercayaan diri kalau makanannya itu memang enak. Biasanya orang jaman sekarang akan canggung kalau ditanya seperti itu akan menjawabnya dan mengakhiri jawabannya dengan kata-kata "Apa itu tidak enak?" dan semacamnya. Sedangkan Miyuki sepertinya sudah sangat percaya kalau bekal buatannya itu enak.

"Wahh, ini sangatlah enak Miyuki-san."

Sella memujinya, ini mungkin ia lakukan karena cukup jarang ada orang yang dapat memasak atau membuat makanan yang selevel dirinya. Sedangkan Miyuki tersenyum lalu melihat kearah kakaknya.

"Tentu saja ini agar Onii-sama senang kepada masakanku, jadi aku berusaha sekuat mungkin dalam setiap masakan yang aku buat."

Tatsuya membalas perkataan adiknya dengan tatapan dan senyum yang lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Miyuki. Karena sudah membuat masakan-masakan yang sangat enak karena diriku."

"Tak apa Onii-sama kalau itu untuk dirimu aku akan melakukan apapun sebaik mungkin."

Dan jarak antara mereka semakin mendekat…. Ini membuat Naruto langsung memasang wajah canggung sedangkan wajah Sella menjadi sedikit memerah.

"Ehm… Miyuki-kun dan Tatsuya-kun sebaiknya kalian tidak memancing Sella disini."

Saat Yakumo berkata seperti itu Sella langsung mengubah ekspresinya dan menatap tajam Yakumo.

"Apa maksudmu botak?"

"Ahh… bukan apa-apa Sella, hanya saja bukannya kau ini sangat suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Yahh, walaupun kau akan menanggapinya dengan gaya Tsun-tsun."

Mendengar ini Sella langsung memasang wajah offensive dan juga sarkatis.

"Asal kau tahu ya, hanya karena otakmu kecil bukan berarti kau bisa mengatakan hal-hal bodoh tentang diriku."

Sella mengatakannya dengan penekanan nada disetiap kata-katanya. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya. Yakumo yang melihat Sella marah hanya tersenyum, walau sepertinya ia juga ingin memadamkan api kemarahan dari Sella…

"Maaf-maaf kalau begitu…. Tapi setidaknya otakku itu tidak sekecil dadamu."

…Atau justru ia ingin memperbesar api kemarahannya.

Seketika teras atau daerah dimana mereka sarapan dipenuhi dengan hasrat membunuh dan kemarahan Sella, bahkan Tatsuya yang selalu bisa menjaga postur tubuh dan mentalnya juga tak bisa berhenti merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalar dipunggungnya.

Sella saat ini memasang wajah kaku, dan ia mulai bangkit untuk berdiri.

Naruto saat ini sedang mengutuk Yakumo dalam hatinya, karena telah mengatakan kata-kata 'terlarang' yang tidak boleh diucapkan didepan Sella. Wajah Naruto saat ini memucat karena melihat 'sisi lain' guardiannya, sementara Yakumo yang merupakan penyebab semua ini cuma bisa mendesah sambil mencoba meminta maaf.

"Yakumo, apa sudah sebosan itukah kau untuk hidup didunia ini?"

Sella mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan mengerikan. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, Yakumo pun bergidik saat mendengarnya.

Namun Naruto langsung memegang dan menarik tangan guardiannya dan memasang wajah meminta guardiannya itu untuk duduk dan menenangkan dirinya.

Sella yang tadinya berdiripun akhirnya duduk kembali dan mengela nafas berusaha membuang amarahnya. Dan tidak cuma Sella saja yang menghela nafas karena yakumo pun juga ikut menghela nafasnya karena 'diselamatkan' oleh Naruto.

Sella mengalah karena ia tidak ingin membuat 'tragedi' didepan teman barunya Naruto, karena itulah ia berhasil setidaknya hanya untuk menenangkan sedikit dirinya.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan…"

"O-oohh… maaf Sella.. dan terimakasih Naruto-kun."

Yakumo pun ikut membuang nafasnya karena merasa lega. Setelah itu Naruto yang membuka percakapan baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tatsuya, Miyuki, kalian sudah berapa lama berguru dengan Ero-sensei?"

Naruto yang bertanya murni karena rasa penasarannya mendapat tanggapan dari Tatsuya.

"Untuk mengatakan secara pasti berapa lama, kami ragu bisa mengatakannya. Tapi kurasa kami sudah sedikit berguru pada Master lebih lama darimu, Naruto."

"Hmmm… begitu. Yahh, aku mengenal orang bejat ini juga dari kakakku sih… jadi kurasa bisa dibilang kalianlah 'senpai' ku disini."

Naruto mengkonfirmasi dan sambil melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga mengenal Kazama-san, ya?"

Deg!

Suasana langsung berubah menjadi serius. Tatsuya dan Miyuki menaggapinya dengan wajah kaget, begitu pula Sella dan Yakumo yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Naruto yang menyadari ini langsung berbicara dengan canggung.

"Ummm… aku sepertinya menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku tanyakan…"

"Naruto… jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang berat seperti itu. sepertinya kamu memang harus belajar lagi tentang satu atau dua cara melihat suasana dan juga tentang bertanya sesuatu yang bersifat privasi."

Sella menghembuskan nafasnya sambil meminum teh yang ada didepannya. Didalam kata-kata itu juga sangat terlihat jelas kalau Sella pasti akan benar-benar membuat Naruto belajar tentang apa yang disebutkan barusan.

"Uhh… Maaf."

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kita mungkin harus berangkat sekarang, apa kau mau ikut Naruto?"

Tatsuya mengajak Naruto dan 'sepertinya' sudah membiarkan pertanyaan Naruto yang tadi terbuang dalam kekosongan. Naruto mendengar ini tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, tapi sepertinya aku akan belakangan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi dulu Sensei, Naruto-kun, dan Sella-san."

Miyuki dan Tatsuya berdiri dan berjalan keluar teras. Mereka akan menaiki angkutan umum mini railcars yang nanti juga akan dinaiki Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto lebih ingin naik sepeda kesekolah, namun Sella-nee melarangnya sambil berkata "Jangan berlebihan. Kamu ini mau kesekolah atau latihan digunung?"

Beberapa saat setelah Tatsuya dan Miyuki pergi, Kokonoe berbicara.

"Arara Naruto-kun, kamu sebaiknya jangan bertanya sesuatu yang jauh dari jangkauanmu terhadap Tatsuya-kun ataupun Miyuki-kun."

Naruto mendengar ini menurunkan sedikit pandangannya.

"Aku yang salah… tapi bukankah memang dasarnya tidak boleh bertanya sesuatu seperti itu kepada semua orang bukan cuma Miyuki atau Tatsuya saja, kan?"

"Naruto-kun… kamu pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud tentang mereka 'berdua', kan?"

Kokonoe memasang wajah dan nada serius. Sepertinya dugaan Naruto itu benar kalau Tatsuya itu memang 'berbeda' itu benar. Lagipula kalau ia menjadi murid dari Ero-senseinya ini sudah pasti ia spesial.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Lagipula aku memang dasarnya tidak ingin merusak hubungan dengan temanku…"

"Apalagi itu Tatsuya." Naruto ingin menambahkan namun kata-kata itu tak dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Ini terjadi bukan karena Naruto takut atau semacamnya. Melainkan ia menghormati Tatsuya sebagai teman pertama yang ia punya di SMA. Kalau ia menambahkan kata-kata barusan ia akan merasa kalau ia sudah mengejek Tatsuya sebagai monster.

Lagipula Naruto itu kuat dan cukup percaya kalau didalam sekolah ia siswa kalau pertarungan hidup atau mati maka dia adalah yang terkuat. Walau sekarang ia tidak tahu kekuatan macam apa yang Tatsuya miliki.

"Ero-sensei aku mau tanya…. Soal Nii-chan. Apa dia memberitahumu sesuatu tentang 'Holy Grail'?"

Kokonoe yang mendengar muridnya bertanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga tentunya tahu apa itu benda suci yang dimaksud itu. Benda itu menjadi salah satu alasan yang membuat Naruto harus melawan salah satu orang paling menjijikan dalam sejarah… walaupun sebagai imbalannya ia dapat menyelamatkan Sella.

Dan walaupun benda itu sudah hancur ditangan Naruto, bukan berarti itu benar-benar lenyap dari di dunia ini. Pecahan-pecahan dari benda itu beserta petunjuk-petunjuk pembuatan Holy Grail ada dimana-mana dan tersebar layaknya puzzle. Dan sialnya orang yang berhasil memecahkan puzzle itu yang 3 tahun yang lalu adalah orang dilawan Naruto dulu.

Pengetahuan dan kekuatan dari Holy Grail dirumorkan akan membuat orang yang memilikinya dapat menapaki wilayah Tuhan. Makadari itu banyak pihak yang ingin mendapatkan benda bernama suci yang membawa malapetaka tersebut.

Contohnya sekarang Nagato harus berurusan dengan sebuah sekte sihir yang ingin mendapatkan manfaat dari pecahan pengetahuan holy grail.

Yakumo sendiri hanya memiliki pengetahuan sedikit tentang benda itu. Dia tidak mempunyai informasi lebih dari "Itu adalah benda berbahaya dan dapat menimbulkan banyak masalah". Ini karena dia ingin menghormati bagaimana Konoha dapat menyembunyikan dan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Ya, soal itu dia memang memberitahuku lewat Jiraiya-sama kemarin malam… sebenarnya dia tidak memberi detailnya tetapi aku bisa bilang kalau dia sedang menangani sesuatu yang penting. Lagipula benda yang berembel-embel 'suci' dan dapat mengabulkan 'permohonan' pasti akan menyebabkan masalah."

Naruto mendengarnya sambil menaikkan alisnya, bukan karena pernyataan mengenai 'Holy Grail' tetapi saat gurunya itu membicarakan 'Jiraiya-sama' yang biasa dipanggil Ero-sennin oleh Naruto.

Normalnya orang seperti Jiraiya adalah orang yang akan berkeliling dari suatu daerah ke daerah lainnya. Tetapi jika ia mampir kewilayah ini tanpa menyapa salah satu murid khususnya seperti Naruto, maka ia akan terlihat sangat dingin dan kasar.

"Ero-sennin disini?"

"Kalau itu, dia cuma memberikanku transmisi kemarin tepat sebelum tengah malam. Dan satu lagi dia bilang kalau Nagato-kun akan menghubungimu hari ini. Atau mungkin tepatnya nanti malam."

"HEH?! Kau serius?!"

Naruto terhentak akan perkataan Yakumo, tetapi Yakumo sendiri hanya memasang senyum nakal.

"Ufufufu, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku memberikan berita palsu tentang Nagato-kun padamu, Naruto-kun"

"Kalau begitu… apa artinya ia menangani sesuatu yang sesulit itu dan akan lama berada di Eropa?"

Kali ini Sella lah yang bertanya.

"Tidak… sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengucapkan kata selamat kepada adiknya yang lulus dengan peringkat yang baik. Kalau soal berapa lama urusan disana aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi aku memperkirakan kira-kira 2 atau 3 minggu. Tidak akan sampai sebulan."

Naruto mengangkat harapannya tinggi-tinggi saat dia mendengar kakaknya akan mengucapkan selamat dan senang saat ia berhasil mendapat nilai praktek yang memuaskan.

Bagi Naruto yang hanya bertemu dan berhubungan dengan kakaknya dalam satu dari sekian kesempatan ini adalah hal yang menggembirakan. Ia senang karena setidaknya ia bisa membanggakan sesuatu didepan kakaknya. Terlebih ia dihubungi kakaknya terakhir kali saat kakaknya menyarankan Naruto agar masuk ke SMA 1 sihir.

Sella yang melihat Naruto tersenyum merasa senang.

"Syukurlah Nagato-san tidak melewati hal yang terlalu sulit dan bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk Naruto."

Nagato sendiri sudah sekitar 1,5 bulan belum menghubungi Naruto karena banyak urusan. Bukannya ia tak ingin menghubunginya sering-sering, tetapi ia hanya ingin Naruto fokus terhadap ujian yang ia hadapi. Dan disaat ia ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada adiknya, ia malah harus menghadapi urusan Holy Grail di eropa sana.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana rasanya menjadi shinobi yang belajar sihir disekolah sihir?"

Tanya Yakumo secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku masih belum belajar, bodoh. Tapi kalau kau ingin menanyaiku soal tesnya aku bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Dan untungnya tangan kananku itu tidak 'bangun' dan mengacaukan segalanya."

Naruto mengatakannya sambil melihat tangan kanannya. Dan senseinya mengeluarkan senyuman kecil.

Sebenarnya perinsip jutsu diajaran shinobi dan sihir yang dipakai oleh penyihir modern sama jika dilihat dari segi ilmu pengetahuan itu sama. Yaitu dengan menggunakan psion (untuk shinobi disebut chakra) untuk menulisulang atau mengubah eidos di dimensi informasi untuk menciptakan event atau mengubah fenomena didunia nyata.

Dimensi informasi adalah dimensi dimana isinya adalah struktur informasi susunan dari segala materi yang ada didunia nyata. Didimensi ini tidak ada namanya jarak, sehingga seorang penyihir 'bisa' menggunakan sihirnya terhadap benda yang bahkan berada diujung tata surya. Walaupun begitu sayangnya itu tidak bisa dilakukan, karena kemampuan seorang penyihir untuk mengubah struktur eidos terbatas oleh panca indera mereka seperti pengelihatan ataupun pendengaran dan juga jarak kesadaran mereka.

Didunia sihir modern juga dikenal yang namanya psion. Psion itu adalah partikel yang bersifat non fisik yang merupakan manifestasi dari pikiran dan juga keinginan. Didalam dunia shinobi partikel kasat mata itu disebut chakra. Memanipulasi psion adalah hal dasar yang harus dipelajari oleh penyihir agar bisa menggunakan sihir, hal yang sama juga terjadi dalam dunia shinobi agar dapat menggunakan jutsu.

"Dan dilihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu sudah membuat impresi yang bagus kemarin."

"Kalau itu mungkin benar. Aku juga dapat teman yang setidaknya bisa diajak berbicara… lucunya kemarin sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari aku ini siapa. Pengecualian untuk anggota dewan siswa dan sepertinya juga Tatsuya."

Yakumo mengangguk kepalanya.

"Namikaze adalah nama yang dimiliki oleh ayahmu sebelum menikahi Kushina-hime dan menjadi Hokage. Kalau kau memakai nama Uzumaki, mungkin seisi sekolah akan tahu kau ini siapa. Tetapi sekali lagi anak-anak jaman sekarang memang hanya tahu tapi tidak mengenal siapa pahlawan yang dulu menyelamatkan negara ini."

Naruto yang mendengar ini sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi terganggu.

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau tidak ada yang menyadari berasal dari keluarga apa dia berasal, pada dasarnya dia lebih suka orang-orang melihat dan berprasangka akan dirinya yang apa adanya. Ia bukannya membenci tetapi hanya kurang menyukai orang-orang yang mendekatinya karena alasan yang didasarkan karena formalitas ataupun ekspetasi dan harapan berlebih hanya karena garis keturunannya.

Dan lagi nama Uzumaki dari Konoha tidak akan selalu memunculkan rasa pertemanan. Rasa permusuhan juga pasti akan oleh beberapa orang yang memiliki masalah ataupun hubungan buruk dengan nama itu.

Nagato yang sebelumnya terang-terangan masuk kesekolah sihir menggunakan nama Uzumaki juga mengakui mendapatkan banyak respon negatif yang diarahkan kearahnya. Terlebih ia terlahir sebagai shinobi yang jenius bukannya penyihir. Walau begitu ia tetap sukses diseluruh masa-masa sekolahnya sehingga pada akhirnya semua orang hanya bisa mengakui keampuannya saat bersekolah disini.

"Soal ayah… kau memang benar. Tetapi pada dasarnya kehidupan dan sejarah shinobi memang tidak semenarik itu."

Sang guru tiba-tiba memasang senyum lebar dan berkata sambil tertawa.

"Yap, kau benar! Tetapi tentunya ada pengecualian kalau ingin terlihat menarik dan juga terdengar fenomenal. Seperti mengganti kata shinobi dengan NINJA! Fuahahahahahah~!"

Tawa kencang Yakumo membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan menggeram kearah gurunya. Bahkan Sella mengalihkan mukanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Berhentilah Mengejekku!"

Walau begitu tetap saja ini tidak bisa menutupi masa lalu Naruto yang selalu berteriak kalau dirinya itu 'Ninja!' tanpa tahu perbedaan antara seorang shinobi seperti dirinya dan ninja yang merupakan orang-orang seperti ANBU.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui umum, shinobi adalah seorang praktisi jutsu yang kehidupannya bisa disamakan dengan penyihir jaman sekarang. Sedangkan ninja adalah orang yang pekerjaannya sembunyi-sembunyi untuk membunuh, menyergap, dan mengawasi musuh tanpa diketahui dengan jutsu yang ia punya.

Walau begitu Naruto tidak bisa membedakannya sampai setidaknya ia berumur 13 tahun.

Teman-temannya tahu kalau ia salah. Namun tak ada yang benar-benar peduli akan kebodohannya itu, dan mereka menertawai Naruto dibelakang. Dan disaat Naruto tahu kalau selama ini ia salah dalam menyebutkan identitas dirinya, ia nyaris berharap ada bom Nuklir kuat yang cukup untuk memusnahkan semua orang dimuka bumi.

Dan hasilnya walau sudah berusaha memaafkan dirinya yang bodoh dimasa lalu ia masih merasa sangat malu kalau ada yang membawa-bawa kata 'ninja' dan mengejeknya.

"Fufufu… Maaf Naruto-kun. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kalau kau benar-benar ingin jadi ninja."

Suara Yakumo sudah menjadi tenang tetapi masih menyimpan rasa lucu didalamnya.

"Menjadi ANBU tidak seburuk itu kok… hanya saja kau mungkin harus menjadi lebih tenang dan lebih pintar melihat situasi."

Yakumo menjelaskan dengan dengan harapan Naruto akan mendengarnya. Memang Naruto mendengarnya namun Naruto menyekanya dengan kata-katanya.

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini berniat menjadi Hokage yang akan menjadi orang paling hebat dikonoha, jepang, dan juga seluruh dunia! Dan menjadi ANBU yang pekerjaannya bersembunyi dibalik bayangan sambil merencanakan pembunuhan bukanlah gayaku!"

Naruto dengan penuh semangat dan kepercayaan diri mengatakannya.

Tak peduli berapapun jarak kemampuannya dan kakaknya Naruto memang tak pernah menyerah mengejar kursi Hokage.

Memang alasan terbesar Naruto menjadi Hokage adalah Kakaknya, namun bukan hanya itu. Jauh dilubuk hatinya pun ia memang ingin jadi Hokage.

"Huhuhu, jujur saja Naruto-kun kalau kau masuk ANBU, kau sudah pasti masuk kejajaran yang paling elit. Meskipun jutsumu terbatas, kau bisa memaksimalkan semuanya, dan kemampuan beradaptasi dan observasimu dalam pertarungan sangat bagus. Lagipula ninja adalah orang-orang yang dapat memaksimalkan sebuah jutsu untuk seribu situasi, dan kau sudah masuk dalam kategori itu…"

Mendengarnya Naruto melanjutkan kata-kata gurunya.

"Namun sayangnya aku takkan membunuh orang hanya karena diperintah atasanku, aku selalu melakukan hal-hal ceroboh yang bisa mengungkap tempat persembunyianku, dan yang terakhir politik 'sisi gelap' adalah hal yang untuk saat ini aku harus hindari."

Ya, tak perlu dipungkiri lagi jika ANBU sering ditugaskan oleh petinggi desa untuk membunuh orang-orang berbahaya didalam konoha ataupun pemerintah yang biasanya tidak bisa disentuh langsung oleh hukum dan perlu dieksekusi segera sebelum menimbulkan kekacauan.

Selain itu mereka ditugaskan untuk memberantas kejahatan-kejahatan dari 'underworld' yang bisa muncul kepermukaan publik.

Sebuah organisasi yang mempunyai sistem seperti ANBU bukan hanya ada di Konoha. Didunia termasuk dipemerintahan jepang juga ada.

Dan 10 klan master biasanya yang akan menangani itu, terlebih kalau itu menyangkut sihir.

"Ya, seperti yang Naruto katakan saat ini 'sisi gelap' dan juga 'Akar' adalah hal yang merepotkan yang harus dihindari di Konoha saat ini… Tuan Danzo saat sudah terlalu mempunyai pengaruh yang terlalu kuat disana. Kalau kita masuk begitu saja kepala kita lah yang akan jadi taruhannya."

Sella mengatakannya dengan penuh kesadaran.

"Aku benci membahasnya tetapi sepertinya untuk masalah itu aku akan cepat atau lambat aku akan turun… Kakek sudah mengawasi penuh Danzo, namun bagaimanapun si bajingan itu takkan diam saja walaupun ia sudah ditatap oleh kematian."

Frustasi memenuhi fikirannya… bagaimanapun juga ia tidak dapat menyalahkan hokage ketiga atas ketidakmampuannya dalam mencegah temannya itu.

Terlebih dengan terbunuhnya Hokage ke-4 disaat Naruto lahir dulu, telah mengguncang struktur shinobi dan menciptakan keretakan internal dalam desa.

Karena itu Hokage ke-3 terpaksa naik lagi keatas pemerintahan desa. Beliau adalah orang kelembutan hatinya juga adalah kelemahan terbesarnya sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan sisi gelap dari Konoha kepada teman seperjuangannya saat perang dulu. Dan hasilnya Danzo menciptakan apa yang sekarang disebut "Akar".

Naruto mengetahui ini karena keluarganya adalah keluarga yang berpengaruh dikonoha.

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau lebih fokus kepada sekolah sihirmu itu dulu. Lagipula Nagato-kun takkan senang adiknya secara ekstrem turun kedunia hitam seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, takkan ada jaminan semua akan baik-baik saja bahkan kalau kau yang turun langsung, Naruto-kun. "

"Aku tahu itu… tapi aku takkan diam begitu saja ketika sesuatu telah terjadi."

Mendengar muridnya berkata seperti itu sang guru tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kau tak boleh diam. Tapi kau harus ingat Naruto, jangan sampai bertindak sembarangan hanya karena emosimu."

Yakumo mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Iya.. lagipula setidaknya ada orang yang mau menjadi pembatasku dalam bertindak."

Naruto melirik kearah guardiannya. Sella menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Yah, selama kamu tidak bertindak berlebihan maka aku takkan melarangnya. Dan jangan hanya karena ada aku saja kamu bisa mengendalikan tindakanmu."

Setelah itu dia melihat jam kecil yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah sebaiknya kamu berangkat? Sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat sepuluh."

Naruto mengangguk dan berkata dengan sedikit malas.

"Ahh, iya aku tahu."

Perjalanan menggunakan mini railcars dari terminal terdekat dari sini sampai terminal dekat sekolah membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 30 menit, dan berjalan kaki dari terminal dekat sekolah tidak akan makan waktu lebih dari beberapa menit.

Karena inilah Naruto masih bersikap santai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat… oh iya, bagaimana dengan sepedanya? Apa aku harus kesini lagi saat pulang untuk mengambil sepedanya?"

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan membawanya… atau aku juga bisa meminta Yakumo mengantarkannya kerumah nanti."

Yakumo memasang senyum licik kearah Sella.

"Hmmm~ bagaimana kalau aku nanti memboncengimu Sella? Aku bertaruh itu pasti akan sangat romantis!"

Sella tanpa menghawatirkannya mengeluarkan kata-kata 'kejam'.

"Tentu sangat romantis apalagi kalau aku memegang pisau dan menusukmu ditengah jalan."

"Uhh.. lupakan. Sepertinya pendekatan langsung terhadap perempuan yang bertipe seperti dirimu hanya akan mengirimku ke kuburan."

Yakumo mendesah sambil sedikit gemetar.

Ini pandangan yang mengibur bagi Naruto, karena itu ia tertawa kecil sebelum berpamitan pada mereka berdua.

"Aku pergi dulu Sella-nee, Ero-sensei."

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan."

"Ya."

Sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh, mereka akhirnya menegeluarkan pembicaraan serius antara satu sama lain.

"Anak itu tak pernah berubah, masih polos seperti biasanya."

Yakumo berkomentar terhadap sikap Naruto yang tadi.

"Bagaimanapun dia masih anak-anak… Sejujurnya aku bahkan tak ingin dia terlibat masalah seperti ini, namun kita kehabisan pilihan."

Sella dirundung kesedihan mengingat alasan kenapa Naruto harus bersekolah disekolah sihir.

"Tak apa. Dia itu kuat, aku pikir kau yang paling tahu akan hal itu. Selain itu… aku mempunyai pesan satu lagi dari Nagato-kun."

Yakumo yang tak ingin membuat Sella terus mengkhawatirkan Naruto terus menerus mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Soal apa?"

Namun sayangnya topik yang akan Yakumo bicarakan justru akan lebih menyayat hati wanita berambut salju itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti udah memperkirakan akan hal ini."

Dan dengan mengeraskan hatinya ia pun mulai membicarakannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dan tanpa memberikan kepedulian besar tehadap sekelilingnya, walau begitu ia masih antusias akan kelas baru bersama Miyuki, Honoka, dan Shizuku.

Ia sudah pasti akan mengenalkan Miyuki kepada Honoka dan Shizuku. Shizuku adalah tipe yang pasif sehingga ia merasa ia akan merasa baik-baik saja kalau dikenalkan kepada Miyuki, sedangkan Honoka sudah pasti sangat senang jika diperkenalkan dengan Miyuki.

Terlebih ia sepertinya sangat mengagumi Miyuki lebih dari mengagumi Naruto, dan ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kemarin saat Miyuki memberikan pidato, Honoka melihatnya dengan mata berseri-seri penuh kekaguman seperti anak kecil.

Sepertinya ia sudah tertelan aura besar yang selalu dimiliki Miyuki, aura yang menggambarkan keagungan 'Yamato Nadeshiko' miliknya dan ini belum dihitung keampuan sihirnya yang fantastis.

Karena itu Naruto sudah membuat rencana untuk memperkenalkan Miyuki kepada mereka. Terlebih mereka menurut pandangan Naruto adalah orang yang takkan mendiskriminasi atau melihat dengan cara berbeda kepada Tatsuya dan yang lain hanya karena mereka siswa jalur 2.

Naruto sepertinya terkenal disekolah ini, dan ini dibuktikan oleh banyaknya orang-orang memandang sambil berbisik-bisik kearah Naruto. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, ini bukan karena ia tak peduli, tetapi karena ia memang tak ingin menaggapinya, itu saja.

Kelas antara siswa jalur 1 dan 2 dipisah oleh lantai… dan bagi Naruto ini benar-benar berlebihan. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi kepala sekolah disini (atau lebih benar kalau disebut ia tidak memperhatikan), tapi yang jelas orang itu adalah orang yang benar-benar membagikan kasta antara 'Blooms' dan 'Weeds'.

Naruto yang sulit menerima fakta ini mendesah sambil menaiki tangga.

"Ahh, ini dia."

Sambil memasuki ruang kelasnya, ia berusaha mencerna suasana dan atmosfer disini. walaupun orang-orang disini baru saja berkenalan satu sama lain, namun terlihat jelas mereka sudah membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk mengobrol. Dan disaat itu Naruto melihat temannya yang ia sudah kenal kemarin.

"Yoo Miyuki, Shizuku, Honoka! Selamat pagi!"

Naruto menyapa mereka dengan suara yang dapat didengar seluruh kelas sambil mendekati mereka. Dan hasilnya seluruh kelas mendengarnya dan menatapnya.

"Memanggil dengan suara keras terlebih ia memanggil mereka bukan dengan nama keluarga mereka…" itu sudah pasti yang ada dipikiran orang-orang, tetapi tetap Naruto tak mempedulikannya.

Yang terpenting bagi Naruto itu adalah ia sudah mendapat izin dari mereka bertiga untuk memanggil dengan nama asli, kalau begitu bagi Naruto maka sudah tidak diperlukan lagi formalitas.

Termasuk pada situasi sekarang.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-san."

"Pagi Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, selamat pagi."

Honoka, Shizuku, dan juga Miyuki menyapanya balik… walau mereka jelas sedikit terganggu akan tatapan penasaran dari teman sekelas yang terpanggil olehnya.

Namun itu bukan sesuatu yang negatif. Karena pada dasarnya mereka bertiga sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas karena ada wanita ranking 1 dan juga cantik yang menarik mata siapapun yang ada disini, jadi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan.

Naruto yang sedikit penasaran karena Miyuki ternyata sudah membentuk grup kecil dengan Shizuku dan Honoka bertanya.

"Kalian… sudah saling mengenal?"

"Iya, tapi baru 15 menit."

Naruto mengangguk setelah mendapat informasi dari Shizuku.

"Naruto-san sendiri sudah mengenal Shiba-san?"

Honoka yang sepertinya masih berada dalam euforia bertanya kepada Naruto. Memang sedikit menakjubkan kalau siswa terbaik pertama dan kedua ternyata memiliki hubungan atau saling mengenal, tapi Honoka mempunyai perasaan kalau Naruto juga belum mengenal baik Miyuki.

"Ya, aku sudah mengenalnya kemarin. Sebenarnya aku mengenal kakaknya lebih dulu… tapi sudahlah."

Disaat Naruto menjelaskan, Miyuki sedikit menundukkan kepalanya… ini mungkin karena kakaknya.

Sementara itu Honoka juga sedikit meringis karena suatu alasan.

"Hmmm..? kalian kenapa?"

Naruto yang tak mengerti bertanya dengan polos. Ia memang tak bermaksud melukai perasaan Miyuki agar mengingat kalau kakaknya adalah murid yang hanya berkemampuan lemah dalam praktek dan harus masuk jalur 2.

Sedangkan itu Honoka…

"Nama Onii-sannya Miyuki itu Shiba Tatsuya, 'kan? Kenapa ia bisa masuk jalur 2…?"

Sekilas pertanyaan itu agak menghina namun bukan itu yang ia maksud.

"Aku…aku melihatnya saat tes. Dia itu bisa melakukan sihir dengan sangat menakjubkan—maksudku dia bisa melakukan sihir dengan cara yang sempurna, seolah-olah tak ada yang terbuang, dan itu sangat indah. Tapi kenapa ia hanya masuk dijalur 2?"

Shizuku memegang punggung temannya yang sedang dalam dilema. Sementara itu miyuki membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar, dia mungkin kaget.

"Mitsui-san juga… jangan-jangan kamu mengerti… kalau Onii-sama itu…"

Miyuki sepertinya terharu dan senang ada yang mengakui kakaknya, selain itu Honoka juga memiliki pendapat yang sama soal Tatsuya. Dan pandangan yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah Miyuki dan Honoka sama-sama mengagung-agungkan Tatsuya dan memprotes kriteria ujian yang membuat Tatsuya harus mendekam sebagai siswa jalur 2 dengan suara, mata, dan wajah yang seolah-olah mengerti satu sama lain.

Naruto bingung harus mendefinisikan ini sebagai sesuatu yang lucu atau menyedihkan untuk dilihat.

"Bagaimanapun juga pasti ia telah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Ya, sekalipun itu ditempatkan diantara tembaga, emas akan tetap menjadi emas."

Shizuku yang diikuti Naruto mencairkan suasana.

Dan sedikit Naruto sadari kalau orang-orang melihat kearahnya saat ini dengan tatapan iri. Bagaimanapun mereka harus menelan kenyataan kalau Naruto yang merupakan peringkat ke-2 ternyata merupakan teman dari sang siswa peringkat ke-1, Miyuki. Dan lucunya lagi, Shizuku dan Honoka sebenarnya juga siswa berperingkat 3 dan 4 disekolah ini.

Naruto dengan ini sukses membuat dinding tak terlihat yang memisahkan dirinya, Honoka, Shizuku, dan Miyuki dengan siswa-siswa lain yang hanya diterima disini sebagi 'Blooms'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Saya mengucapkan selamat pada kalian yang telah diterima disekolah ini. Saya adalah instruktur untuk kelas 1-A, Mozuya."

Sang instruktur yang berdiri didepan kelas menyabut dengan bangga. Siswa yang mendengarnya pun tak jauh beda, mereka semua memasang wajah yang puas.

"Semuanya, seperti yang kalian tahu ini adalah sekolah dengan level yang tinggi dan berisi penuh dengan orang-orang kompeten. Namun orang-orang yang kompeten itu bukan hanya Shiba-san atau Namikaze-kun saja, tetapi juga kalian yang telah bisa duduk sederajat dengan mereka berdua. Dan tak salah lagi kalian adalah siswa-siswi yang terhormat dan juga berkapabilitas tinggi."

Untuk saat ini Naruto mendengarkannya dengan bosan. Baginya kegiatan pengenalan seperti ini sangatlah tak bermanfaat, karena bagi siswa yang seperti Naruto yang mempunyai instruktur sihir dirumah(Sella) yang hebat ini tak lebih dari buang-buang waktu.

Terlebih dari apa yang Mozuya-sensei katakan kata-katanya itu sedikit berlebihan. Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk mengangkat rasa kepercayaan diri diantara para siswa, tetapi berbeda lagi kalau membuat siswa menjadi besar kepala dan sombong terhadap siswa jalur 2. Terlebih kalau yang mendengarnya adalah orang berakal pendek yang egois.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menyadari ini dan sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Disini kalian dapat mengakses perpustakaan dan informasi penting yang juga terdapat di universitas sihir. Tak lupa juga kalian akan mendapat pembelajaran praktek dari guru-guru berpengalaman yang akan senang hati mengajarkan kalian. Dan karena penyihir yang menjadi guru masihlah sedikit, hanya kalianlah siswa jalur 1 yang akan menerima pembelajaran praktek. Semuanya tolong ambil kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin."

Siswa-siswa mengangguk sambil tersenyum seolah-olah menjawab "Tentu saja!".

Berbeda dengan siswa jalur 2 yang mempunyai akses terbatas terhadap praktek sihir dan informasi-informasi sihir, siswa jalur 1 benar-benar mendapat manfaat penuh disini.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Mozuya-sensei pun melanjutkan.

"…..yang tertarik untuk ke laboratorium silahkan datang. Laboratoriumnya ada dilantai satu dan kalian dapat melihat-lihat disana dalam waktu 10 menit lagi. Kalau kalian lebih tertarik akan hal yang lain kalian bisa melakukannya dengan keiginan kalian sendiri tanpa ragu-ragu."

Dan akhirnya Mozuya-sensei mengakhiri salam paginya.

"Oke, sekarang saya harus mengakhiri jumpa pagi ini karena ada kelas lain yang harus saya datangi. Jadi saya mohon permisi."

Setelah Mozuya-sensei pergi kelas menjadi sedikit gaduh. Naruto yang tadi hanya diam mendengarkan meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Lalu terdengar beberapa percakapan dari siswa lain.

"Oi, sehabis ini kau mau lakukan?"

"Kita sudah berhasil masuk sebagai siswa jalur 1, akan sia-sia rasanya kalau kita tidak mendengarkan apa yang guru itu katakan."

"Kau benar juga. Dan lagi aku merasa kasihan pada siswa jalur 2, karena mereka seolah olah sudah ditinggal sejak awal."

"Ayolah, mereka sudah diterima disini saja harusnya sudah merasa senang, 'kan?"

Pembicaraan ini terdengar kurang menyenangkan bagi Naruto, tetapi juga kata-kata mereka tidaklah salah.

Lalu Naruto melirik kearah Miyuki… dan seperti yang diharapkan ia memasang wajah yang kurang menyenangkan. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan kakaknya, terlebih setelah apa yang orang-orang disini katakan.

Naruto berdiri dan berfikir untuk mengajak Miyuki untuk berjalan… mungkin kelaboratorium atau kemana saja bersama Shizuku dan juga Honoka. Namun sebelum Naruto dapat sudah ada beberapa siswa lain yang mendekati Miyuki.

Miyuki bagaimanapun juga adalah siswi yang sangat populer dan menawan. Bahkan Naruto yang diperingkat kedua sepertinya tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian karena tertutupi pamor milik Miyuki.

Miyuki berada diperingkat pertama karena kekuatan intervensinya berada diatas Naruto, dan begitu juga kecepatan aktifasi Miyuki 0,05 detik lebih cepat dari Naruto. Dan kalau dicek juga maka nilai ujian tertulis Miyuki ada diatas milik Naruto.

Dijaman sekarang seorang penyihir berdasarkan kemampuan mereka dibagi menjadi seorang penyihir ranking E sampai A. Pengurutan ini berdasarkan 3 faktor dari sang penyihir itu sendiri, yaitu; Kekuatan intervensi, skala aktivasi, dan kecepatan aktivasi. Ini adalah standar internasional, jadi sekolah ini pun mengikuti metode yang sama untuk mengukur kemampuan siswanya.

Jika dijelaskan dari faktor pertama maka kekuatan intervensi adalah kekuatan seorang penyihir untuk menulis ulang eidios. Secara singkat ini adalah pengukuran bagi penyihir untuk memengaruhi suatu keadaan didunia nyata berdasarkan kekuatannya untuk memengaruhi 'konsep' yang ada dimensi informasi.

Kalau skala aktivasi adalah jumlah proses atau bisa dikatakan kesulitan yang dapat dilakukan penyihir dalam menghasilkan sihir. Misalnya ada yang namanya sihir yang sangatlah rumit bernama Nifleheim, sihir itu merupakan contoh dari sihir yang memiliki skala aktivasi tinggi atau proses yang banyak dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir tingkat tinggi. Lalu juga ada Inferno, sihir yang mempunyai skala sedang namun tetap sulit untuk dilakukan bahkan untuk penyihir ranking-A.

Dan terakhir ada yang kecepatan aktivasi, yaitu kecepatan seorang penyihir untuk merapal sihir. Saat ini secara tidak resmi beredar rumor kalau komandan tertinggi di STARS adalah orang yang mempunyai kecepatan aktivasi tertinggi dimuka bumi.

Dahulu atau sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu, standar kemampuan sihir bukan berdasarkan dari 3 faktor diatas, melainkan dari kuantitas psion yang dimiliki penyihir tersebut. Ini disebabkan dulu transisi dari aktivasi ritual ke aktivasi sihir yang masih sangat lambat, sehingga efisiensi dari aktivasi sihir menjadi rendah dan diibutuhkan jauh lebih banyak psion untuk membuat aktivasi tersebut menjadi efisien.

Namun sekarang, kuantitas psion bukalah lagi faktor yang menetukan kualitas seorang penyihir. Seorang penyihir yang bahkan terlahir dengan psion sedikit selama mempunyai 3 faktor diatas maka ia dianggap lebih superior.

Kalau saja sekolah ini masih menganut standar penyihir dari 30 tahun yang lalu, mungkin urutan siswa yang menjadi jalur 1 dan 2 akan berubah.

Miyuki yang dikelilingi teman-teman sekelasnya sepertinya merasa tergangu. Wajar ia pasti merasa tertekan dan harus memasang senyum sambil mencoba menolak halus mereka satu persatu. Dan sialnya lagi diantara mereka ada yang memaksa.

Naruto yang duduk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Miyuki sudah siap untuk menyelak orang-orang yang berusaha untuk mengajak Miyuki berjalan-jalan atau cuma ikut-ikutan saja agar dapat berada didekat Miyuki.  
Namun… 2 orang siswi imut yang juga temannya sudah lebih dulu menyelak dan mengajak Miyuki untuk pergi ke laboratorium. Ini adalah tindakan darurat yang sangat baik untuk dilakukan, karena itu Miyuki juga sangat senang saat diajak/diselamatkan oleh Honoka.

Setelah itu Honoka memberi isyarat kepada Naruto dengan menengok kearahnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah berkata "Ayo pergi bersama-sama!". Tentunya Naruto yang menghargai tindakan Honoka mengangguk balik dan menuju kearah mereka.

Walaupun Naruto benci belajar dan terlebih ia harus pergi kelaboratorium yang dimana ada banyak hal membosankan disana, tetapi Naruto merasa itu lebih baik daripada harus memakan bekalnya seakarang dikelas seperti seorang antisosial yang tak punya teman dan juga motivasi untuk belajar sihir disini.

Lagipula kalau bersama terus dengan mereka, Naruto juga mungkin dapat makan bersama nanti saat kantin buka.

Sambil berjalan bersama dengan teman-teman perempuannya ia mengobrol banyak hal dengan mereka tentang hal konyol, serius, dan bahkan aneh. Menciptakan tawa dari ke-4 sisiwa tersebut dan tanpa perhatian mengabaikan semua tatapan iri yang diarahkan kepada mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And tadda! Beginilah chap 2nya. Sorry kalo masih belom bener-bener masuk cerita… abis tadi saya niatnya bakal sekitar 10k, tapi saya rasa akan sedikit berlebihan dan bikin pusing, karena saya bakal ngejelasin tentang kode kardinal sihir…. Dan dichap ini banyak loh hint-hint tentang tentang background dari cerita crossover ini termasuk tentang apa saja yang bakal saya ceritain untuk dichapter dan arc yang akan datang.

Btw kalo ada teori saya ada yang salah tolong kasih kritik direview ato pm saya. Siapa tau kita bisa discus tentang mahouka dan mendalami tentang sihirnya

Okay, see you next time :v 


End file.
